Love the guy
by LilaSnape
Summary: Pasaron dos calles donde los edificios tenían al menos un piso más de lo habitual y después Anders vio el mar, una puerta oscura de garaje más allá... Mitchell murmuró algo para sí que no llegó ni siquiera a entender pero que a todas luces parecía poco tranquilizador. Iban a sacar a Rachel de allí y probablemente después iban a aprender a llevarse bien [Work In Progress: On hiatus]
1. Prólogo The fight inside

**Disclaimer:** Bueno esto pretendía/pretende ser una historia corta con John Mitchell de por medio, jeje. Y luego aparecieron Anders Johnson. Y Rachel Macclellan. Rachel es mayormente una OC pero no tanto, puesto que ha heredado mucho de Jane Lockhart, la protagonista de 'Not another Happy Ending'. ¿Es esto, pues, algo así como un crossover a tres bandas? Pues podría. Pero nuestra Rachel/Jane tiene poderes y un pasado lo suficientemente distinto (¡Quería una bruja en la historia!) para convertirse al final en una OC de Being Human con acento escocés. ¡Me gusta Rachel, porque me gusta que a estos dos chicos les rodee una pelirroja – aunque no sea Tauriel! Tanto como me gusta un Anders Johnson atrapado en Gran Bretaña… y algo molesto con el mundo.

No es una historia larga, le faltan un par de capítulos en el momento que la publico... Quería escribir algo corto con saltos en el tiempo. Hay huecos que la misma historia intenta ir llenando con recuerdos o referencias de sus protagonistas. Suelo escribir historias estándares que acaban yéndoseme de las manos y he estado trabajando todo el verano en esto porque me parecía algo diferente y menos pesado.

**Y ah! Este fic no es exactamente slash, aunque nuestros dos chicos son guapos, **_**aparentemente**_** jóvenes y no tienen complejos: así que espero al final se vea algo de química en forma de amistad sobrevenida ahí. ¡No me enrollo más! Esto pertenece, seguro que entre muchos otros, a la BBC y a TV3 Nueva Zelanda. Y bueno Rachel Macclellan, al menos en su parte sobrenatural, es imaginación mía. **

.

**Love the guy**

**Prólogo. The fight inside**

_To the end of the Earth, I'll search for your face. For the one who laid all of our beauty to waste […].There's a million sad stories on the side of the road. Strange how we all just got used to the blood. Millions of stories that'll never be told…_

_Patty Griffin. Cold as it gets. _

Era oscuro. Había tormenta en Barry Island y George Sands suspiró sonoramente antes de cerrar las cortinas y sentarse en el sofá.

– Esto fue mala idea des del principio – susurró.

Mitchell lo miró sin decir nada, con la mirada oscura y el cabello húmedo. 'Habían llegado hasta ese punto por su culpa y ni siquiera tenía clara la salida'.

Podría no haber una… y quiso culparse por ello.

Pero de repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Bueno. ¿A qué mierda estáis esperando…? – Dijo alguien. E hizo un gesto evidente de impaciencia apoyado en la pared –… Se supone que son de los _vuestros_. Bueno,o al menos de_ los tuyos_, ¿no? – Le señaló – ¿Cuál es el plan?

– No hay ningún plan.

– Bien – Mitchell notó la evidente crispación escondida entre ironía: – Entonces ¿Nos sentamos y esperamos a qué tu amiga aparezca convertida en murciélago? – Levantó las cejas cómo respuesta a esa pregunta antes incluso que George bufase exageradamente en extenuación. Pero Anders Johnson no cedió. – Quien sabe, quizás hasta así tiene su puntillo… Aunque sinceramente no es mi tipo.

– Supongo que al menos podemos echar de casa a este capullo de mientras. ¿Podemos?

No parecía exactamente el mismo George paciente y bondadoso de siempre así. Pero John Mitchell ni siquiera podía culparle. El tal Anders se había ganado a pulso su exasperación.

Fijó sus ojos en él antes de hablar con calma ahora:

– Aún no entiendo por qué… pero creía que eras tú el que vivía con ella.

'¡Perfecto!', pensó incluso antes de acabar la frase. Rachel estaba en esa situación por su culpa, y de mientras ellos dos parecían estar discutiendo a cuál le importaba menos. 'No era verdad…'. Aceptó para sí mismo con una sonrisa amarga. No por su parte al menos.

Vio a Anders mirarlo un instante en ese momento, aunque supo que pensara lo que pensara, tampoco iba a decirlo ahora.

– No perdí mi vuelo porque deseara quedarme aquí… – Murmuró.

Un trueno pareció retumbar de pronto en algún lugar cerca del jardín y inmediatamente después Annie salió de la cocina sujetando una tetera y una taza roja.

– Y pese a que Gasparín es lo bastante sexy, no he sido nunca muy fan de las casas del terror…

– ¡No le hables así!

Los dos, George y Mitchell se miraron entre sí… 'Después de toda esa distancia que se había instalado entre ellos, volvían como mínimo a estar de acuerdo en algo'.

– No vais a ganar nada discutiendo. Mitchell… – Annie cedió la taza de té a quien ahora ni siquiera sabía si seguía siendo su pareja. 'Un par de días antes ella misma lo había besado en lo que tenía que ser su despedida. Antes que George ni siquiera llegara a poder matarlo'. – Dinos… ¿qué es lo que sabemos de ese tal Griffin?

No tenía mucho que decir, no mucho más de lo que ya les había relatado antes.

– Que estuvo a punto de matarme ayer por la tarde en la bahía… – Escucharon, pero, bajar las escaleras a una Nina muy muy embarazada – Bueno. Él o uno de sus matones con colmillos. Ese es un buen dato – La enfermera fingió sonreír aunque se puso las manos en los riñones con dolor. – ¿No?

.

.

**Ocho años antes...**

Miró al chico que estaba estirado junto a ella en la cama un poco desencantada y algo descolocada. – Mierda…

Le hubiera hecho un favor si la hubiera mordido. '¿Es que ni siquiera debía ser lo suficientemente _comestible_ para él?'.

Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió un poco. Como intento de suicidio, el intentar morir acostándose con un vampiro dejaba mucho que desear. Aunque, bueno, no había estado mal del todo.

'Había estado muy muy bien, al fin y al cabo'. Bufó. El vampiro en cuestión era lo suficientemente guapo y lo suficientemente bueno en la cama para estar más que dispuesta a volver a probar su suerte. Se puso las manos en la cara algo avergonzada. 'Eso que acababa de hacer debía ser lo más cobarde que alguien podía haber hecho nunca jamás para morir'.

– ¿Ya te vas? – Lo escuchó murmurando entre las sabanas y no pudo dejar de sentirse escandalosamente desnuda aunque él ni siquiera la estuviera mirando. 'Pese a todo,_ irse_ no era el verbo exacto que hubiera usado ella'. Sí desaparecer por un rato, hasta que el que dejara su cama y su habitación fuera él.

– Bueno, esta es mi casa. Comparto este piso con Monika – Le recordó –… la chica _algo _borracha del pub.

– ¿Me estás echando? – Levantó por primera vez la cabeza él antes de sonreírle – Creía que te lo habías pasado bien…

'Oh, además de guapo y bueno en la cama, era presuntuoso'. Eso le gustaba.

– Hoy tengo que entregar un ensayo… Ayer por la noche debería haber estado acabándolo.

El chico pareció entenderlo, saliendo de entre las sabanas y dejando el colchón para buscar su propia ropa interior de entre el desorden de la habitación.

– ¿Qué carrera estudias?

'Ese era más que un pequeño problema'. Rachel hizo una mueca. Sí aún quería que él la matara ese era el momento…

– Voy al instituto.

– ¿Aceptan profesores tan jóvenes estos días?

– Bueno, yo aún no… El año que viene entraré en la universidad… – Se mordió el labio antes de continuar – Espero.

Hubo un largo silencio… y después él abrió los ojos completamente y la miró como si pretendiera encontrar algo más que una respuesta en el gesto arrepentido de ella.

'¿Qué hacia una chica de instituto compartiendo piso en Manchester?'. Iba a gritarle que se vistiera pero sólo pudo preguntarle la edad.

Y Rachel Macclellan, de 17 años, en vez de decírsela; optó por algo más. – Sé lo que eres – Confesó.

En ese momento John Mitchell no pudo más que sorprenderse… incluso mucho más de lo que había estado ya hasta ese instante. Sus pantalones tejanos, que juraría que habían estado tirados en algún lugar del suelo, ahora flotaban delante de él.

– Y tú, ¿tú qué demonio eres?

.

.

**Un par de meses antes en el presente. **

– Bueno la colección de mi clienta es la bomba… – Sonrió Anders – Y su tía-abuela nació aquí, así que a la señora Brown le haría mucha ilusión que la entrevistasen en su periódico.

– Escuche…

– Yo mismo voy a encargarme de todo cuando esta línea de ropa interior llegue al pacífico. – Insistió dando brillantez a sus palabras: – Hay revistas en Londres que están ya muy interesadas y le aseguro que la desfilada de Oslo fue todo un éxito. Conocí a la señora Zoe Brown allí. Le doy mi palabra; se va a arrepentir si no la entrevista ahora.

El hombre encorbatado de delante de él suspiró.

– Estoy seguro que la señora Brown aprecia su entusiasmo señor Johnson. Pero este no es ese tipo de periódicos – Esperaba hacerse entender así: – Lamento que se hayan tomado tantas molestias para venir a Bristol. Sobre todo con ese montón de revistas en Londres esperando por ustedes. – Gruñó: – Además, la última vez, cuando nos llamó y aún después se presentó aquí sin cita, ya le dije a Zoe Brown que no nos interesaba.

– Oh vamos – La voz de Anders se endulzó pese a qué comprendió que su clienta no le había dicho que ella ya había estado allí – Una entrevista y una sesión de fotos. Estoy seguro que puede hacerle un hueco, quizás en portada y todo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué, y estaba asintiendo al segundo siguiente.

– Hay una chica, una periodista. Se encarga de la sección de moda y esas cosas. Pero no va a gustarle que le encargue esto… Normalmente – Se preguntó por qué le acababa de decir que sí: – Normalmente intentamos diferenciarnos de la línea más amarilla de la competencia. Tendrá que pactar los detalles con ella. Confiaré mucho en su criterio para que esto no acabe pareciendo un publirreportaje…

– Estoy seguro que podré explicarle tan bien como a usted, cuales son las cualidades del trabajo de mi clienta –. 'Iba a ser muy fácil', pensó Anders.

'Quizás hasta se tendría que haber planteado picar más alto de entrada...'. Sonrió de lado. Iba a visitar esas revistas en Londres justo a continuación.

.


	2. Capítulo 1 The Wolf-Shaped Bullet

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno pues… ¡vamos a conocer mejor a Rachel! ¿Preparados? Ah! No os asustéis, eso que aparece como verso en medio del siguiente capítulo es un trozo del himno de Irlanda en gaélico irlandés. Estamos empezando [como en el prólogo] casi al final de la historia, pero ahora vamos a poder descubrir cómo han llegado hasta aquí. Quería jugar un poco con los tiempos.

Y cómo veréis los títulos y las referencias a algunas canciones están inglés. Es porque he estado pensando esta historia en ese idioma, pero no tengo la suficiente soltura para escribir algo correcto en esa lengua aún. Así que he respetado sólo los títulos, puesto que además las dos series en las que se inspira y de las cuales toma personajes, son también en ese idioma. ¡Empezamos!

**Capítulo 1. The Wolf-Shaped Bullet**

"_This one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find... Only to be let down time after time. This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall. Come on friends get up now. You're not alone at all […]. And this part was for her. Does she remember?"_

_Greg Laswell. Comes and goes (in waves). _

El paisaje era estremecedor por sí solo. No había playa, sólo algunas rocas y algunos hierbajos dónde debería haber arena… No llovía ni quedaba una pizca de viento por soplar esa tarde, pero aún así las olas iban y venían entre los acantilados en ese extraño atardecer en Gales. John Mitchell permanecía en el interior de un coche clásico, azul oscuro de tapicería roja, sin rasguños exteriores que fueran capaces de delatar su edad más allá de la marca vieja y el porte antiguo… y de lo gastado que seguro estaba internamente su restaurado motor. Le resultaba irónicamente gracioso: 'Porqué casi era una metáfora de él mismo'. Él que iba acompañado esa maldita tarde de alguien a quien siempre había conocido bien…

Ni siquiera lo miró al escucharlo hablar.

– Todo va a suceder mucho más rápido de lo que parece posible, hay células durmientes en todos lados… – relató Herrick des del asiento del copiloto – Europa, América, Australia. Solamente tengo que dar la orden, para que todo de comienzo.

John, o Mitchell cómo lo habían llamado todos toda su vida, alzó esta vez sí la cabeza… con la mirada aún fija en las olas y los ojos vacios de emociones. 'Había quedado atrás, muy muy atrás el hombre que pese a su condición aún esperaba llegar a recobrar su humanidad, aunque fuera mínimamente un día'. Ni siquiera lo sentía… no ahora… no en ese momento con Herrick al lado.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó el vampiro mayor, precisamente en ese momento. Nunca sabría si por entera curiosidad o sólo porqué al fin y al cabo buscaba que él hablase en ese instante. 'Su relación había sido extraña… cercana una vez, tan lejana pero igualmente entrelazada después: Vomitaría si sólo lo pensaba, pero ese hombre era algo así como el padre de la criatura horrible que él mismo había despertado hacía ya demasiadas décadas en su interior'.

Se permitió sonreír de lado, mover la cabeza con lentitud y en ese instante sí cruzar sus ojos con los de Herrick. – Ya verás. – Los dos eran monstruos, sólo eso. Pero para poder abandonar ese mundo, librarlo de John Mitchell, lo primero que tenía que hacer era asegurarse que no iba a irse solo. No dejando a esa criatura despreciable tan cerca de Annie y George.

– Creo que ya es hora que te explique el truco – continuó hablando no obstante Herrick en ese momento – Verás, si George me hubiese clavado una estaca, habría sido todo para mí. Es decir, nadie regresa de eso. Así que como que tuve la suerte de que solamente me arrancara la cabeza.

Todo la conversación no tendría sentido en un mundo racional. No en el lugar racional dónde la mayoría de humanos creían que vivían. 'Pero Mitchell era todo lo que había deseado oír durante semanas, todos esos días desde que Lia había arrojado pesadamente esa merecida y terrible profecía sobre sus espaldas'.

Negó con la cabeza y rió.

– Ya no quiero saberlo. – Confesó.

– Pero estuviste esperando esto durante meses.

– Sí – Asintió, aunque con ese gesto el gesto dolido y apenas sereno de su rostro no cambió – Y entonces mi mejor amigo me miró con despreció. Y me di cuenta de que esto tiene que terminar.

Herrick habló más a continuación, sobre el casi fin de la humanidad y el supuesto error de dejarse apresar por la policía a instancias de Annie, pero ya ni siquiera le importó. También dijo algo sobre sus planes a partir de entonces, buscando en el mapa una villa inglesa más allá de la frontera… un lugar en el que poner las cosas en orden y quizás _dar un bocado_ antes de convertirla en su nueva capital.

Mitchell había tomado su decisión: – Tú me reclutaste – Explicó sin casi mover uno solo de sus nervios faciales – Me metiste en este… mundo increíble. Y sé que hice algunas cosas terribles… pero también vi cosas extraordinarias. Tengo más recuerdos de los que me merezco, Herrick. Y eso te lo debo a ti. Y entonces, a cambio, quiero darte esto.

El otro ni siquiera parecía entenderlo, aunque sonrió: – Mira este mundo. ¿Qué te hace sentir el saber que pronto todo esto será nuestro?

– ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre lo fue.

Y sin darse el lujo de dudar, Mitchell golpeó con una estaca a su creador… en plena puesta de sol. 'Allí dónde se suponía que un humano tenía que tener latiendo el corazón'. Lo siguiente sólo fue humo, cómo cenizas esparciéndose por el aire al abrir la puerta del coche… y por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a su propio final, se permitió caminar hacía las rocas. Pasándose la mano por el cabello revuelto, negro, húmedo y algo rizado… pensando en esa frase suya que una vez le había servido de amenaza…

– _He matado a más personas de las que muchos serían capaces de conocer en una vida –._ Murmuró.

… Una vez antes de la masacre de los 20 del Túnel, había dicho exactamente eso con suficiente ligereza. En cambio ahora, pensarlo aún empeoraba las cosas en su interior. Ahora iba a morir para no tener que repetir algo así nunca jamás.

Porque sabía bien que aún sin la matanza del Túnel, él había sido… era un monstruo.

_Sinne Fianna Fáil,_

_Atá faoi gheall ag Éirinn,_

_Buíon dár slua,_

_Thar toinn do ráinig chugainn,_

_Faoi mhóid bheith saor…_

– Somos soldados que han jurado su vida a Irlanda. Algunos vinimos de un país entre las olas. – Repitió en inglés la letra que había resonado en su cabeza – Hemos jurado ser libres… – Y amargamente se rió. Ese ni siquiera era el himno de Irlanda en 1917, esa entonces sólo era la letra que alguien había escrito en un periódico en 1912. Irlanda no era ni siquiera el país – o no solamente – por el cual luchaba en esa gran guerra que lo había condenado: la guerra dónde Herrick lo había reclutado… cuando él, no siempre sólo Mitchell, a veces incluso John; era joven, humano y solía tener ideales.

La letra del himno volvió a su cabeza… esta vez con otra voz, con un ritmo entre divertido y algo ebrio que no tenía nada que ver con la solemnidad de una guerra. La visión de las olas delante suyo se mezcló entonces con el blanco, el naranja y el verde, sobre todo con el verde. Y una carcajada cómo si se tratara del viejo recuerdo de una campana se paseó por sus oídos. 'Conocía a alguien que se sabía esa maldita canción de memoria… cómo si fuera ella quien hubiese nacido en Irlanda'.

No la había amado, no en absoluto; no cómo amaba a Annie… ni cómo había amado una vez a Josie Hunter. Eso hubiera sido ridículo. 'Tampoco habría podido llegar a creer nunca que con ella pudiera realmente controlar su problema, no cómo había pensado que algo así funcionaría con Lucy' Eran demasiado parecidos: Rachel era del tipo capaz de arrojar un montón de piedras a mitad de su camino sin ningún motivo más que el de poder hacerlo, sonreír mientras confesaba haberse acostado con él creyendo que ese sería un brillante suicidio, y después escurrirse cómo el aire hacía cualquier otra dirección.

Rachel era una vieja foto de un par de veces de su no-muerte en el cajón, una vieja bandera de Irlanda desgastada por los años que una vez ella misma le había regalado sin más… 'Era esa chica de palabra rápida y acento difícil que había desaparecido tal y como había llegado. La joven pelirroja capaz de derrumbar el cielo por sí misma, salvarse en el proceso… y asegurarle sin reírse – a continuación – que él era quien acababa de salvarle la vida'.

Él… salvando vidas. Era tan contradictorio cómo absurdo. Y aún así había querido salvar a Annie no hacía tanto… había intervenido por George una vez (y todas las demás que su amigo le había necesitado también). 'Josie solía decir que de alguna manera también la había salvado…'. Y después estaba _ella_: Riéndose y asegurándole que le debía la vida… y _algo más_.

Unas pocas vidas no podían compensar todas las otras, todo el horror y todas las muertes. 'Él quizás hubiera sido una víctima una vez, cuando accedió a convertirse para salvar a sus hombres… pero no más allá de ese punto. No después de perder su humanidad'. Cualquier otra cosa que no fuera provocar muerte después de esa mañana de 1917, Mitchell creía ahora que sólo había sido una manera absurda y errónea de hacerle creer que él podía hacer el bien después de todo… que podía haber aún algo bueno en él pese al monstruo que nunca debería haber tratado de olvidar que era...

El monstruo que había masacrado ese tren con Daisy sólo unos meses atrás.

Había matado por Lucy, se decía entonces… 'Porque era un idiota que había emprendido la venganza por la traición de Lucy Jaggat de la única manera que su condición sabia'.

Bufó, agotado y culpable… demasiado cansado para buscar ya excusas, jugando sin querer con los guantes deshilados.

Esa misma mañana para más inri – después de acostarse con Daisy en una cama de sangre y desquicio – se había cruzado con Rachel Macclellan de nuevo, ocho años después de la primera vez. 'Había sido la única vez, des que la conocía, que su cabello le había evocado la sangre roja a la que nunca antes había pensado que se parecía. La única vez que habría podido atacarla… si ese capullo que la acompañaba no hubiera hablado antes'.

¿Hubiera podido evitar todo eso si – con todos sus problemas de carácter, risas e ironías – él hubiera sabido sólo un poco antes que Rachel estaba en Bristol, que irónicamente vivía allí? Era un pensamiento ridículo. Seguramente no.

Porque ni en su búsqueda por una razón que le impidiese recaer, ni si estaba simplemente obsesionado con la idea de enamorarse para que alguien lo hiciera mejor: ella no habría podido ser nunca algo más que esa chica extraña que, en el fondo, había querido ahogar (o abrazar de pura exasperación) cuando ocho años antes no había tenido reparos en decirle que, aparte de saber lo que él era des del principio, le había engañado de entrada con su edad. 'El recuerdo que guardaba de ella era ya demasiado parecido a otros, de fraternidad y amistad, que habían pertenecido a John… el de antes de la primera gran guerra, el de verdad humano…'.

Se quejó para sí mentalmente. Aunque ya tuviera 25 años, Rachel siempre tendría esos 17 en su cabeza. Había sido una niña… ¿en qué jodido momento había empezado a recordarle de verdad a su hermana?, seguía siendo igualmente una cría en su cabeza.

.

.

– Bruja idiota…

Anders susurró dejándose caer al viejo sofá del apartamento de ella: un piso céntrico y pequeño, de aire y colorido bohemio. 'Una especie de zulo de techo exageradamente alto y moqueta azul, con muebles típicamente ingleses de segunda mano, cojines de colores por todos lados y el tresillo blanco más incómodo de – no estaba bromeando – la historia de la humanidad'.

Anders Johnson odiaba el clima de ese país… Y de Bristol, concretamente, odiaba la lluvia, el color gris de sus calles, el rio que atravesaba la ciudad, su humedad y la obsesión de Rachel por usar siempre sus absurdos y lentos autobuses. Ahora mismo ni tan siquiera conseguía recordar por qué motivo seguía allí.

'Oh, en verdad, sí se acordaba: Había perdido su vuelo, su maldita conexión hacía semanas por _cierto_ asunto policial… y debería haber hecho ya que la policía y todo el maldito mundo olvidase su nombre, pero estaba ella y su tozuda manera de meterse en problemas. Y aunque pareciese absurdo, se había acabado sintiendo algo responsable de eso…'.

El porqué Bragi no ejercía la mínima influencia sobre esa chica… y no había podido convencerla de no entrar en ese vagón de tren, seguía siendo fuente de su propia curiosidad. Y de la inexplicable razón por la que seguía allí…

Lo que ambos habían visto al pisar ese tren a posteriori era del tipo de cosas que Anders Johnson ni siquiera contaba con vivir nunca. 'Debería haberse marchado de allí al día siguiente… Claro que debería haberse ido: Él era de los que se marchaba, cruzaba la calle sin remordimientos y no miraba atrás, por mucho menos'.

Recogió uno de los libros de ella del suelo y después bufó exasperado. 'Le había pedido que no se moviera de allí: Que hiciese el favor de olvidar la maldita cuestión del aún más maldito vampiro por esa única vez y mirase por su integridad ni que fuera porque no tenía sentido hacerse matar por un tipo al que apenas conocía…'. Era una actitud completamente estúpida.

'Estaba pensando en Rachel, de hecho, como si de verdad él sí la conociera…'. Anders suspiró molesto con la idea.

Ella también era casi una completa desconocida para él.

Pero hubiera sido por lo menos todo un detalle que le obedeciera mientras él estaba fuera, claro: Aunque fuera porque entonces habría podido pretender que Bragi servía de algo con ella… y eso sin duda iba a evitar que Anders se _acabara involucrando _más. 'Ir a Gran Bretaña había sido de entrada una mala mala idea… ¡Ese lugar le superaba!'. ¡Y ella le crispaba, maldita sea!

Miró otra vez a su alrededor. Quizás… simplemente estaba por volver. No, no era cómo si Rachel fuese a aparecer de repente sin ni siquiera hacer todo ese ruido que hacía al llegar. 'No si le había dejado la única copia de las llaves de casa debajo de la estera rota de la entrada'. El Yggdrasil seguía arrinconado contra la pared de la entrada y el portátil de la chica se había quedado encendido, pese a que no había dejado abierta ninguna página de Internet… no al menos alguna que le diera a Anders una pista de dónde podía parar.

Cada vez le gustaba menos ese asunto… y eso que ya había odiado toda esa situación des de un buen principio.

Algo cansado pasó sus manos por su cabello y se tocó de forma instintiva la barba – que se había dejado crecer lo bastante durante todo ese tiempo – antes de volver a dejar caer el libro al suelo.

'Si Anders Johnson valoraba algo por encima de cualquier otra cosa, era seguir estando físicamente integro'. Casi parecía ridículo tener que recordárselo a sí mismo a estas alturas. En vez de lamentarse y gruñir, tendría que abrir el puto navegador y comprar ya el billete a Nova Zelanda, el mismo que debería haber reservado de nuevo tiempo atrás…

Dio un vistazo al Yggdrasil. 'No había podido contactar durante semanas con su madre… pero seguía siendo extraño que su progenitora – o lo mucho o poco que quedaba de ella en Agnetha para el caso – no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él para darle prisa al respecto'. La última vez que habían hablado había quedado más o menos claro que iba a cumplir pronto su misión y de eso hacía un par de meses. Él mismo se había permitido algo de ambigüedad en la última de sus charlas por ordenador para tener tiempo de cerrar un _pequeño_ negocio… y algo más… con una clienta potencial. 'Una que no tenía nada que ver con la inquilina cabezota de ese piso…'.

Su clienta había sido algo así como más del tipo que le habían puesto siempre. Multimillonaria, rubia, norteamericana y casada: 'Un gran negocio de representación para una nueva firma de ropa interior que pretendía hacerse un hueco en Auckland. O no…'. No le hubiera importado para nada enterarse que Zoe Brown sólo pretendía tirárselo, _otra vez_… puesto que a él también le había apetecido jugar un poco a ese juego des del principio. 'Especialmente porque alguien, además de un banquero aburrido de Nueva York, debía aprovechar más todo ese dineral invertido en pechos y glúteos perfectos que Anders había conocido en Oslo'. Era ese – y el negocio en forma de montones de dólares que parecía estar en curso para su pequeña empresa – el motivo por el que después de Noruega había decidido hacer escala en Londres (y de rebote allí) unos días, en vez de en cualquier otro lugar. Esperaba sexo, buenos contactos, más sexo y al final dinero. 'Aunque – así en general – en el país nórdico no hubiera estado perdiendo precisamente el tiempo en cuánto a un montón de mujeres…'. Sonrió de medio lado al pensarlo detalladamente.

Las cosas se habían más que torcido después.

– Se acabó – Murmuró – Esta historia ya no tiene ninguna gracia… Que haga lo que quiera. Yo me largo.

.

.

– ¿Viste eso? – Annie leía en voz alta el periódico en su destartalada pero ya familiar casa de Gales mientras que George la escuchaba desparramado y destrozado mentalmente en el sofá – Los vecinos describieron a Jason Healey como un solitario de mal carácter… – Leyó y después cogió aliento –… pero incluso así se sorprendieron al descubrir que era el autor de la masacre de los 20 del Túnel. – Casi tuvo ganas de reír: – Supongo que ni la mitad de lo sorprendido que estaba él…

La fantasma de cabello rizado y ropas grises se sentía peor, mucho peor por dentro de lo que ni siquiera podía transmitir con ese suspiro cansado posterior. George levantó la cabeza sin decir nada.

– ¿Crees que Herrick está detrás de esto? – Preguntó entonces, consciente que pese a que ella misma había insistido a Mitchell en la necesidad de entregarse, los vampiros hacían las cosas a su manera para proteger el secreto de su misma existencia. No podía estar ya de acuerdo con eso… no al menos así. 'Los familiares de las víctimas de ese tren merecían como mínimo tener el consuelo de la verdad… o de saber encerrado al verdadero culpable por lo menos'.

– Es como dijo Mitchell – Corroboró al fin George – Los vampiros se encargan de sus cosas.

– Están en todos lados. – La sola idea asustaba de verdad. Incluso a ella que ya estaba muerta pero a quien por lo mismo, y después de haber conocido a Lia en el purgatorio, le aterraba lo que muchos de ellos podían hacer en la humanidad. – Quiero decir, son invisibles, pero tienen todo bajo control.

'Mitchell era otra historia… y aun así, precisamente por serlo, lo suyo era lo que más dolía'.

– Son como bacteria – Se reafirmó antes de centrarse en la imagen de Nina que trasteaba ya embarazadísima y recuperada del ataque de Herrick en la cocina. George fue un poco más irónico pero también un poco más abierto respecto a eso último. 'No superabas una transformación al mes, sin hacerte cada vez más fuerte…'. Habían tenido suerte esta vez.

– Nina va estar bien…

Pese al momento de pausa posterior, el tema no tardó demasiado en volver a la masacre del Túnel… y a los vampiros. A uno en particular.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos tratar de encontrar a Mitchell? – Se puso Annie de rodillas en el sofá mientras George miraba, ahora ya levantado, la calle solitaria a través de la ventana.

No iba a hacer falta.

– Creo que acabamos de hacerlo.

.

John Mitchell acababa de llegar allí y hacía peor pinta incluso de la que nunca se hubieran imaginado. Llevaba el cabello húmedo prácticamente tapándole la cara, los nudillos de los puños blancos de tanto apretárselos, la ropa mojada y su mirada – que siempre había oscilado entre el verde mezclado y el marrón – totalmente perdida.

Esta vez Nina también iba a ser parte de esa charla, claro. Pero Annie estaba dispuesta a hacer de tripas corazón para ser la primera a afrontarlo. 'Antes incluso que George y que la otra mujer… a quien Mitchell nunca le había parecido lo suficientemente de fiar'.

La novia de George nunca había tenido una imagen buena de ese hombre, porque nunca había creído que el vampiro fuera lo suficientemente estable. 'Al final había tenido toda la razón…'.

– Mitchell – Habló Annie al mirarlo: – Sabes que no podemos volver a ser lo que éramos. Nosotros cuatro. Amigos… – Hizo un gesto para incluir a todos en esa sentencia con una sola mirada a George – Amantes… – Continuó después –…hacernos un té. ¿Lo comprendes?

Asintió callado.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres? – Fue después, ahora sí, Nina quién habló.

John Mitchell lo tenía claro. Y lo mostró al sacarse de entre las ropas una estaca que había llevado escondida de los acantilados hasta allí… aún con la sangre roja de Herrick en la madera.

– Quiero que George me mate.

Ni siquiera importaba si la profecía de Lia existía o no. 'John Mitchell estaba convencido que necesitaban pararle… porque si no, tarde o temprano, volvería a matar…'.

Lo miraron asustados.

Y Nina bufó cansada con una mano en la tripa. Estuviera de acuerdo o no – no iba a permitir que George cargase con otra culpa así, con más de ese dolor que el vampiro que tenían delante parecía ser capaz de esparcir sin final en los últimos tiempos.

– ¡No puedes hacerlo tú mismo porque eso no traería la suficiente angustia! – Se quejó. Acusándolo con los ojos brillantes, llenos de su propia desesperación. Hacer algo así iba a matar internamente a George. 'Había sido su mejor amigo… aún si después de cien años de sangre y muerte a su alrededor, John Mitchell no se mereciera ya una bondad cómo esa'. Tendría que bastar con eso: Era egoísta i retorcido pedirle más a George: – Incluso el suicido tiene que ser un trauma sangriento compartido –. Sentenció con rabia la chica rubia y bajita de gestos decididos, y cada una de las sílabas de esa frase fueron una dolorosa acusación: – Incluso para eso buscas arrastrarnos a todos en tu maldito drama…

Esta vez no había podido ser Herrick quien ocultase la autoría de sus crímenes. Así que... ni siquiera había una alternativa para Mitchell. No en ese momento.

No vaciló para nada.

– Alguien, quien sea que ha inculpado a otro tipo por los asesinatos del túnel, va a querer cobrarse _su favor_. Creedme. – Insistió – No me querréis aquí cuando vengan. No querréis haberme conocido. Esto esta incluso por encima de los límites de Herrick.

Él debía morir, se repitió una vez más. Y antes George tenía que desvincularse de él definitivamente. Aunque fuera así, de esa brusca y violenta manera. Porque George había sido el primero en sospechar… el primero que había escogido a su amigo antes que a su moralidad.

.

.

Una chica pelirroja con un abrigo amarillo y botas altas se miró las manos antes de salir de ese callejón oscuro y ahora vacio e incorporarse caminando con normalidad a esa otra calle de Bristol, esta principal, aún temblando. 'Estaba viva… pero dadas las circunstancias, quizás haber sobrevivido _a eso_ no era la mejor de las ideas'.

Intentó normalizar su respiración. '¿En qué maldito mundo era buena idea investigar una masacre que sabías hecha por vampiros?'. En ninguno claro. Y era peor si a medio hacer descubrías que el único vampiro del planeta que te caía bien [Ni siquiera pretendía recordar que se había acostado con él una vez], era también el principal culpable de toda esa muerte y de… No pudo continuar con el pensamiento.

La sola imagen de esos cuerpos, de las vísceras, conseguía enfermarla.

Se miró la punta de los dedos, sus uñas ligeramente pintadas con ese toque de purpurina naranja y tuvo la vieja sensación de poder ser inmensamente feliz si algún día tenía el valor de arrancarse las manos. Notaba la magia en sus dedos. 'Ese poder antiguo que una vez había querido pensar que sólo pertenecía a su abuela…'. La realidad era que ellas dos no eran únicas, ni siquiera especialmente poderosas.

Pero no sólo había magia hecha de chispas benignas y pequeños conjuros blancos en ese mundo. Entrelazó sus propias manos al pensarlo. También existía el descontrol de la misma magia, lo sobrenatural más espantoso. 'Y no, claro, ahora ni siquiera estaba hablando de vampiros u hombres lobo. Tampoco de jodidos dioses que sólo parecían ser un peligro con una falda de por medio'. Se quiso reír.

Tenía que conseguir llegar a la estación de tren y coger uno que la llevara a Barry, Gales, antes que anocheciera del todo. Iba a hablar con John Mitchell aunque él volviera a amenazarla esta vez. 'No tenía opción, porque estaba segura que ese hombre que – unos segundos atrás – la había asaltado junto con Daisy en el callejón, no era exactamente un vampiro vulgar…'.

Había creído muy seriamente esa tarde que ese sería su fin. 'Hasta que había notado toda esa electricidad en sus manos…'. Recordaba con detalle esa sensación que iba más allá de su control.

Cathel, su abuela, solía decirle que algún día iba a tener que dejar de huir de sí misma… 'Y aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo: Rachel sabía, que con los años, había ya conseguido focalizar y controlar mucha de esa energía que en pequeñas cantidades era más extraordinaria que peligrosa'. Había pasado mucho… mucho tiempo des del momento que había intentado elegir la racionalidad por encima de su magia. Y aún así, incluso entonces: Nunca había sido lo racional que el resto de personas parecían ser. 'Ni siquiera si ahora tenía una carrera… y había logrado unos meses atrás un puesto de trabajo _medianamente serio_ directamente relacionado con su en teoría _algo-poco-mágica_ profesión'.

Le gustaba lo que hacía y era buena en ello. Sin truco alguno. 'Aunque quizás había menospreciado, más que un poco, lo importante que era tener _amigos_ cuándo trabajabas en un periódico, fuese este local o no…'. Esa era su otra historia, aunque en realidad formaba parte de su misma caótica vida: Con 25 años había conseguido ya ser vetada como redactora mínimamente considerada en la ciudad donde trabajaba. '¡Fantástico…!'. Su jefe le había felicitado tiempo atrás, y eso ni siquiera le había servido para no ser degradada después a esa sección absurda de gente _guapa_ y consejos para la celulitis en la que se veía condenada a escribir ahora. Usando su magia probablemente le hubiera ido mejor.

'Ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de volver a escribir en la sección de política cuando el ahora ex-alcalde de Bristol simplemente la odiaba por haber destapado el mayor escándalo de corrupción que había conocido en años el sud-oeste de Inglaterra…'. Ese tipo había dimitido por su culpa y no iba a dejar de mover hilos para verla lejos de círculos políticos. Era un maldito cretino, prepotente y arrogante. Reconocía a ese tipo de tíos a millas de distancia.

Por eso mismo intuía que el vampiro del callejón era _algo más importante_ que Daisy. 'Porque se había mostrado seguro, faltón y de esa misma pasta de la que parecían haber sido hechos Herrick y el humano ex-alcalde que tanto la detestaba'.

… Lo cual la llevaba directamente a su otra nueva preocupación. Era eso lo que principalmente había odiado de Anders al conocerlo. Toda esa pomposidad para venderles la entrevista con esa mujer insoportable que parecía haber tenido una tía-abuela o algo así relacionada con la ciudad. 'Por no hablar de su _pequeño_ don'.

No aguantaba la arrogancia, se repitió. 'Cosa bastante irónica teniendo en cuenta quién vivía con ella ahora'. – Míster arrogancia kiwi… – murmuró.

Arrastrar a Anders hasta Bristol, porque decía querer darse a conocer primero en la ciudad dónde se había criado su tía-abuela, había sido seguramente "el peor sinsentido" de esa mujer llamada Zoe Brown… siempre según el egocéntrico punto de vista Anders Johnson, por supuesto. Aunque en verdad había sido algo un poco bizarro. 'Él había creído – al hacer escala en Inglaterra – que en verdad haría contactos en la City a través de la empresa del marido de la tal Zoe'. Rachel se permitió sonreír de medio lado sólo un instante con ese pensamiento: A Anders ni siquiera parecía haberle importado mucho esa estadounidense como clienta, pese a qué debía creer que ganaría dinero con ella. Y tampoco había parecido muy preocupado por el evidente engaño de llevarlo a Gran Bretaña y hacerle pagar las primeras facturas aún siendo (supuestamente) muy muy rica. Cualquiera hubiera visto antes que si la norteamericana había acabado intentado salir en un diario local era porque con anterioridad en Londres no debían haberle hecho ni el más mínimo caso… ni a ella ni a su colección de braguitas y sostenes. Al igual que ni siquiera debía haber encontrado antes una agencia que perdiera el tiempo en eso.

'Se podría pensar que esa mujer le había tomado el pelo de mala manera. Pero no… seguramente no'. En el fondo estaba segura que, después de descartar a Zoe Brown como clienta en firme – en algún momento entre su primera visita a Bristol y la sesión de fotos que nunca habían llegado a finalizar–, él sólo se había dejado llevar para tirarse esa mujer entre champagne y coca un par de veces más. Hubiera sido casi gracioso que el engañado fuera él con todo su porte ególatra y prepotente, después de todo. 'Aunque haber acabado dónde seguro no quería estar, rodeado de mucho menos glamur del esperado, tampoco le venía mal del todo al dichoso Bragi…'.

Hizo chocar la lengua con los dientes en un gesto incómodo.

Pese a esa observación, ahora mismo lamentaba no estar segura de no haberle metido en un buen problema sin querer. Todo se había complicado demasiado con los días: 'Después que ella hubiera tenido la genial idea de intentar recuperar su lugar en la redacción ocupándose de ese suceso en particular sin el permiso de su superior… obviando para más inri cualquier cita con la clienta de Anders para la completa exasperación de éste'. Estaba eso sí algo orgullosa de haber desarrollado un particular don para sacarlo de quicio.

Se pasó la mano por el flequillo largo de su cabello antes de avanzar. 'No tenía ni idea si el poder de Bragi funcionaba con otros seres sobrenaturales, no mientras siguiera encerrado entre piel humana, diría. Creía que no almenos, porque con ella no lo hacía y no había parecido hacerlo con Mitchell… Así que al menos esperaba que no hubiera más movimiento de vampiros en Bristol, hasta que ella hubiera conseguido hablar con el irlandés'.

Si John Mitchell no la ayudaba…

Con todo en la cabeza, con sus culpas y sus responsabilidades apremiándola para hacerse sentir peor, Rachel Macclellan deseó de repente que la tierra se la tragara sin más. 'Si por su culpa, por haber involucrado seres tan distintos en lo que al principio tampoco parecía para tanto, eso se convertía en algo muy muy gordo… No quería ni pensarlo'. Gritó ahogadamente un instante sólo para dejar escapar aire, haciendo que al menos un par de personas se giraran para intentar adivinar qué pasaba a su alrededor.

Esa tarde llovía, como tantas otras… y Rachel volvía a estar igual de perdida que una década antes.

Cerró los ojos un instante para intentar centrarse.

_Había caminado y caminado esa tarde de diez años atrás, debajo de la lluvia fina e insistente de Londres. Y aún así, no había conseguido serenarse lo suficiente para parar. Sentía su cerebro casi en ebullición, con una y otra idea en la cabeza... con el miedo empapándola y su orgullo intentado no recordar que antes que verdugo, había sido sólo una niña asustada más: víctima de la más absurda de las circunstancias, del más increíble de los regalos genéticos que, en realidad, una chica de 15 años pudiera imaginar. No tenía que haber huido nunca de ese pueblecito a las fueras de Inverness. Pese a que, intuyendo dónde iba y para qué, ni tan siquiera estaba muy segura que su abuela Cathel fuera a intentarla buscar…_

_Lloró. Pero no se permitió hacerlo a la vista de todos, no aunque fueran sólo perfectos desconocidos que inundaban la calle de prisa y tráfico pero ni siquiera iban a mirarla. _

_Prefirió, en cambio, parar y fingir que observaba un aparador cualquiera, esconder la cara entre su pelo mientras tanto: rojo, mojado, enredado y alguna vez tan ondulado que podía incluso pasar por rizado con un poco de cura. 'Llevaba una bufanda aún más roja que su cabello... y ese abrigo desgastado y verde que su abuela Cathel solía recordar que había sido de su joven hija, de la difunta madre de Rachel'. _

_¿Qué iba a hacer sola en Londres una niña de 15 años? Sabía que si rebuscaba en su bolsa encontraría el dinero que Cathel se habría encargado que ahorrara un verano. 'Pero no era eso lo que permitía que una abuela cómo dios manda, una incluso dulce, no estuviera ahora mismo moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla'. Se había escapado, sí. 'Y aún así no había nada que escapara al entendimiento de Cathel... su abuela había imaginado antes que __ese__ preciso día ella no estaría cuando la casa y el pueblo despertaran... y – cómo la misma Rachel – en el fondo había sentido entonces que su no-tan-pequeña escapada iba a ser lo correcto después de todo'. _

_Suspiró. _

_Y se permitió una media sonrisa amarga cuando se dio cuenta que era el aparador de una tienda de animales. 'En su casa siempre había habido pájaros y gatos...'. Aunque se preocupó un poco más al darse cuenta que había algo extraño en la manera cómo una pequeña tortuga había quedado flotando en el aire. Hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza para intentar que todo volviera a la normalidad... y aunque tuvo miedo por un segundo más, agradeció que al menos esa vez no hubiera hecho saltar nada por los aires. 'En esa ocasión no había habido fuego ni explosiones... ni el cadáver de esa otra chica entre las rocas de ese acantilado...'. _

_Se cubrió enseguida la cara con las manos, para al final echar a correr. Iba a tener que aprender a controlar 'eso' antes que la controlará a ella... y por lo que parecía, su abuela – pese a su propia realidad – había considerado seriamente que era algo que al principio sólo podía hacer sola. 'O quizás no era __eso__ lo que Cathel, su único tutor legal, buscaba de ella en ese instante: Quizás sólo había pretendido que se aceptará a sí misma, antes de volver corriendo a casa… a preguntarle a ella (¡por supuesto!) cómo iba a controlar ese poder que le recorría la punta de los dedos y le entumía la cabeza'. _

Para disgusto de su abuela, nunca había vuelto de forma definitiva; no por más de unas pocas semanas cada otoño. 'Aunque siempre había querido encontrar una excusa para volver a Escocia – a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese pueblo – algún día…'.

La niña de quince años que había sido no se sentía mucho menos asustada que la chica de 25 que era ahora. Se sumergió en los recuerdos una última vez camino a la estación.

_En aquél entonces – sola, perdida y en Londres – había sabido que iba a tener que mentir mucho para encontrar un lugar en el qué dormir... Y había sido consciente que seguramente no era buena idea confesar a nadie su edad si es que quería llegar a trabajar de forma segura en la vorágine de esa ciudad. 'De todas formas tampoco sabía que podría hacer ella para parecer mayor: en ese entonces era bajita, pelirroja, odiaba sus cuatro mil pecas (o algo así)... y no había manera humana que la estúpida combinación colorida de su ropa no la delatara cómo una niña tonta... y no precisamente muy acostumbrada a andar sola por el mundo'. _

_Por no hablar de su acento. _

_Su vida se hubiera podido perder, de hecho muy fácilmente, en el momento en qué agotada optara por dormir en la calle... o en qué simplemente algo o alguien se cobrara la vida que su insospechado poder había arrebatado sin ni siquiera proponérselo. _

Sobrevivir las primeras semanas sin un rasguño, y sin el menor control de su magia, había sido un milagro. 'Y con el tiempo había dejado de culpar a su abuela por ese pequeño detalle que le recordaba que a ella ni tan siquiera le había importado si, en el proceso de llegar a conocerse a sí misma, Rachel acababa dañando a alguien más sin querer'.

No estaba segura de haber podido vivir con ello.

En el presente, el dominio de su magia era ya el último de sus problemas. Algo que a la fuerza había aprendido con los años: Aunque no podía exactamente llamar _control_ a eso que acababa de pasar en el callejón…

.

.

– Dejar que se vaya también es una decisión – Dijo Annie llorosa – Podría ser la correcta, pero sin dudas es una decisión, y si la tomamos, está bien. Pero habrá consecuencias.

Nina dudaba: – Si vuelve a matar…

– Es porque lo dejamos salir de esa casa.

Las chicas parecían haber llegado a una conclusión y sin embargo George aún dudaba.

– ¿Qué tal si huyes… a Escocia? – Le sugirió sin pensarlo mucho al volver a afrentarlo. 'Había mencionado Escocia cómo podría haber hablado de otro lugar, sin pensar que algún día podría incluso recordarse a sí mismo diciendo eso con ironía… Él mismo había sido _convertido_ allí'. Era un territorio lo suficientemente extenso, con zonas poco pobladas en las Tierras Altas.

– Entonces mataría gente en Escocia.

– ¿Y qué tal si te encerramos en el ático?

– No tuvimos mucho éxito con eso.

– ¿Qué tal si te perdono? – Un muy muy cansado George Sands gastó su último cartucho con esa sugerencia.

– No tienes derecho a hacerlo. No hice daño a nadie que conozcas.

No parecía haber ninguna salida.

– ¿Intentas salvar mi alma?

– Ha quedado comprometida, George. Te usé. Usé tu amistad. – Llevaba ojeras y los ojos prácticamente cerrados, enrojecidos y oscuros pero no de una manera sobrenatural. Iba a provocarle si eso hacía que George lo matará: – No es nada personal, fue un medio para un propósito… Jugué contigo.

George no iba a caer de todas maneras.

– Cuando subí a ese tren – John presionó un poco más – tu bien podrías haberme acompañado y haberme aguantado el abrigo.

Era más que suficiente.

El hombre lobo, que durante todos los restantes días del mes sin luna llena, era ese chico frágil y alto que ahora se enfrentaba a su mejor amigo, gritó.

– ¿Tu realmente, realmente, quieres que me crea todo esto?!

– No… – Ahora ya lloraba abiertamente – No, dios, no. Por supuesto que no. Puedo ver sus rostros, George. Por favor. No solo de la gente que maté, también de la que sé que algún día voy a matar. Estoy tan asustado… ¡Quiero arrancarme los ojos! La próxima vez quizás sea otro tren, o una escuela – Cayó de rodillas con el cabello en la cara, mostrándose más vulnerable y pequeño de lo que sus compañeros lo habían visto jamás – Por favor, George. Por favor, tienes que detenerme. Y si no puedes hacerlo por mí, tienes que hacerlo por ellos. Por favor.

Era el final… o se parecía mucho a él.

George lo ayudó a alzarse y un momento después de ponerle la estaca en la mano, realmente intentó decirles cómo de importantes eran para él. Porque todo eso – como Mitchell intentó decir a continuación – hubiera pasado igualmente, sólo que sin ellos hubiera sido un poco antes y mucho peor. El monstruo lo habría ganado tarde o temprano. 'Lo habría ganado antes sin George… y sin Annie, que ya era a esas alturas el amor de su larga vida…'. Fue completamente sincero al decírselo.

Le pidió también a Nina que cuidará a George y al bebé. – Supongo que al fin estoy haciendo lo correcto.

– Entonces esto es lo que recordaremos… – Le aseguró la joven enfermera en ese instante, momentos antes que Annie le besara.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y se abrió la camisa… pero ni siquiera estaban preparados para lo que iba a venir a continuación.

George alzó la estaca.

Hubiera esperado la interrupción de uno de los Antiguos… de alguien que aún creyera en los planes de Herrick pero de una forma mucho peor, puesto que ellos tenían el verdadero poder. Pero cuando la puerta voló por los aires, no fue ninguno de ellos quien apareció.

.


	3. Capítulo 2 We are

**N/A:** Bueno y ahora algo más de ese punto donde empezamos (casi al final o al menos a medio camino) y nos vamos de pronto al principio… para conocer un poco más de cómo acabaron nuestros chicos por aquí. No sufráis, Mitchell y Anders van a llevarse bien… y van a interactuar al final. ¡Un poco de tiempo!

Y recordad Being Human pertenece a la BBC y a Toby Whithouse, su creador y escritor… aunque, bueno, Peter Jackson tuvo sin duda algo que ver en la muerte de John Mitchell. Lo sabemos, Peter, no disimules! Mucho me temo que el director de El Hobbit también se merecía estar en el disclaimer inicial de este fic: Porque evitar o posponer la muerte de un buen personaje siempre es un motivo honorable para una historia en esta página, hehe. Irónicamente, eso sí, Jackson fue el primero en juntar a _nuestros_ chicos.

Y además es un poco su culpa que se me ocurriera que estos dos chicos necesitaban también aquí una pelirroja alrededor.

**Capítulo 2. We are**

"_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning. Send me on my way still smiling. Maybe that's the way I should go, straight into the mouth of the unknow […]. Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same…". _

_Shinedown. Call me. _

Se había tropezado con el propio tacón de su bota izquierda un par de veces antes de romperlo. – Mierda…

En Barry ya era oscuro y se había dado cuenta de pronto que no llevaba su móvil encima. 'Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor des de que ese hombre y Daisy habían intentado acorralarla en un callejón de Bristol esa tarde…'. Corrió de la estación a esa casa como si en cada esquina pudiera estar esperándola alguien. Aún podía usar su magia pero para nada se consideraba lo suficiente rápida o ágil para saber en realidad como volver a repetir _ese tipo_ de explosión.

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta del antiguo hostal aún resoplando en cansancio después de haber subido corrido la empinada calle en la oscuridad.

Al principio no contestó nadie… aunque sabía que estaban allí: una tenue luz salía del comedor entre las cortinas. Insistió.

Había hablado con Mitchell en esa misma puerta un par de semanas antes. Pero no había llegado entrar.

– _¿A quién ves cuando me miras?_

– _A un amigo…_

Las voces eran difusas des de la puerta, pero Rachel pudo adivinar el tono lúgubre de ellas incluso antes de imaginarse qué demonios parecía hacer Mitchell en ese momento.

– ¿Entonces con quién estoy hablando ahora? – Alguien interrogaba al vampiro.

– _Un eco._

– _¿Qué tal si huyes…_

No podía escuchar la totalidad de lo que se estaban diciendo pero era evidente que ya que el timbre no parecía funcionar, no habían escuchado aún su primer golpeteo contra la puerta. Estaban demasiado ensimismados en lo que fuera que discutieran en ese momento.

– _Lo que me pidas que haga…_ _–_ Estaba segura que ese era el murmullo del amigo de Mitchell.

– _Es heroico… George Sands salva al mundo._

– _Esa nunca fue una de mis ambiciones._

– _Sí, bueno, yo quería tener un pub, pero esto es lo que tenemos. _

Había dejado de llamar a la puerta, inquieta por esas voces que parecían estar diciendo algo que, en realidad, aún se le escapaba.

– _Traicionaste a la humanidad, George_ _–_ Escuchó mejor esa parte olvidando casi por un momento que había tenido miedo a la oscuridad que la rodeaba un momento antes. Miró hacía atrás, hacía la calle un segundo pero no podía dejar de sentir que en ese instante incluso todo ese peligro importaba menos _– … solo para tener alguien con quien vivir –_ Nunca había escuchado al vampiro hablar así. Y estaba muy segura que fuera por lo que fuera, no estaba hablando en serio. 'Aunque ahora el otro chico pareciera estar gritando'.

Y llorando.

Una idea le pasó por la cabeza después de un grave silencio.

– ¡No! – Sintió moverse adelante más allá de su propio pensamiento consciente y oyó de pronto la puerta estallar en algo más que unas cuantas astillas de madera al notar que una vez más no acudían a abrirla, pese a que estaba medio convencida de haberlo pedido realmente en voz alta un momento atrás.

'No era sólo por él', se repitió. Ella sabía tan bien como esos chicos de allá dentro el peligro que significaba Mitchell… pero si lo mataban… si lo mataban estaban todos jodidamente muertos. Sus amigos por serlo y además ostentar la condición de hombres lobos, esa fantasma porque en realidad ya lo estaba, y ella porque se había metido en el medio inconscientemente con todo ese asunto del tren… y ahora parecía haber matado a Daisy y a ese tal Wynam que la habían atacado en Bristol unas horas antes. 'Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar si Anders podría estar tranquilo al dejar el país después de eso'.

La voz femenina resonó en las orejas de George un momento incluso antes de darse cuenta que algo acababa de salir por los aires en la entrada.

– _¡Mitchell, abre! ¡Vamos! –. _Había dicho alguien antes de la explosión. Y al parecer quién fuera acababa de considerar que sus golpes no iban a ser escuchados.

Su amigo apenas había reaccionado aún.

Pero la desconocida avanzó por delante de Nina y Annie con la mirada fija en él. Y algo, en la manera como evitó pasar a través de la fantasma, le dijo a George que esa chica también tenía trazos de sobrenaturalidad.

– Daisy me atacó… iba acompañada y creo que era un hombre importante… un tal Wynam… o así.

John Mitchell sólo la miraba.

– Me temo que he hecho algo que nunca debería haber hecho. – Había miedo en los ojos de ella y, pese a que apenas podía recordar haberla visto antes, eso hizo dudar a George. – Nadie va a salir de esto sin tu ayuda… no si había alguien por encima de Wynam.

– Wy… Wynam – Titubeó George. – ¿Es algo así como el Nuevo Herryk?

– Wyndam – Los corrigió aún sombrío Mitchell, aún esperando que alguien clavara esa estaca en su pecho a continuación – Es uno de los Antiguos.

– Era… y me temo que van a creer que tú has tenido algo que ver.

Esta vez entendió a Rachel al punto de desear haberla sacado él mismo del país cuando le había pedido que se fuera, que se mantuviera lejos de ese asunto. 'Aún y considerando que en ese entonces ella sabía que él había matado gente en el tren y callaba… sin necesidad de esperar a que se lo confesara con claridad'.

Negó con la cabeza. – Rachel… escúchame – rogó – Por favor. Este tiene que ser el fin, van a querer que mate por ellos… van a dañarlos a ellos – Miró a sus amigos –… si no lo hago.

– Van a matarlos si no te encuentran aquí cuando vengan igualmente – Parecía decidida. – Dijo algo de un nuevo gobierno, John…

Se puso las manos en la cabeza entre los cabellos que le tapaban el rostro intentando comprenderlo.

– No tendrías que haberlo matado. Es una estupidez…

– Iban a matarme a mí – se rebeló un poco aún aturdida por la manera como había entrado allí – o a convertirme. No lo sé y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. ¡Lo siento! – Bufó – ¡Lamento querer seguir en vida!

Nina dudó. 'No recordaba haber escuchado a mucha gente llamarlo John'.

– ¿Pero quién se supone que eres tú?

– Tu eres la periodista… – Annie de pronto recordaba haberla vista por la tele… y en la comisaría de policía – Le dijiste a Nancy Reid que no habías visto al asesino...

Vieron cómo miró a Mitchell.

– Y no lo vi. No lo vi bien porque se suponía que estábamos haciendo unas fotos en ese parque cerca de las vías… Decidí entrar al túnel porque no me pareció normal ver a esa mujer salir de allí bañada en sangre. – Se miró las manos recordando ese día – Cuando entré en el túnel, cuando abrí la puerta del vagón… estaba haciendo de periodista. Ni siquiera imaginé que hubiera sido John. Mitchell. – Se corrigió. – En ningún momento pensé que íbamos a encontrar ese horror allí dentro. George quizás te ha encubierto, Mitchell. Pero él no vio los cuerpos…

'Quedaba claro ahí que ellos se conocían de antes… que había algo que ella seguía sin decir'. Pero quizás no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo.

– ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

**Pocos meses antes…**

Ese día Rachel se miró cansadamente al espejo un par de veces antes de salir del cuarto de baño de la redacción. Si la visita de la tal Zoe Brown había sido un aperitivo de lo que podía venir después; el discurso de su jefe de redacción sobre por qué había aceptado las peticiones del agente de ésta, relaciones públicas – o cómo quisiera llamarle esa mujer – ya le parecía demasiado. Especialmente porque se suponía que tenían que escribir esa insulsa entrevista y hacer esas horribles fotos lo más rápido posible, y por lo tanto aparcar cualquier otro tema de su _nada-apasionante_ sección esa semana… ya que el tipo se iba del país ese mismo viernes.

'Cual serían las razones de Zoe Brown para contratar a alguien que ni siquiera hacía más que una escala de unos días en Gran Bretaña, era algo que entonces se le escapaba'. Y por supuesto nadie le iba a hacer creer que esa colección que atentaba contra el buen gusto de cualquiera, iba de verdad a pretender llegar a Australia… o a Nueva Zelanda. Ni siquiera recordaba de qué lugar exacto había hablado su jefe de redacción. Suspiró.

Ese iba a ser un día muy muy largo.

Aunque se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cuánto en el momento que salió hacia la entrada para encontrarse con Brown y se tropezó con él: con ese hombre joven y rubio, de sonrisa endemoniada, barba de unos muchos días y hoyuelos en la mejilla, flirteando descaradamente con la recepcionista.

– Tú debes ser Rachel… – Le sonrió.

Era guapo. E idiota. Porque no había otra explicación a la mirada embobada que la chica de recepción [que no se caracterizaba por sus muchas luces con los hombres] le dedicaba ahora. 'Lo que le faltaba…'.

– Y usted debe ser el señor Johnson – Fue educada. – Creíamos que vendría con su clienta… no hay mucho tiempo que perder según me han dicho.

Cuánto más rato la miraba él, Rachel confirmaba con más seguridad que había algo que encontraba divertido en ella. 'Y Dios sabía que esa mañana no estaba dispuesta a tener mucha paciencia'.

Estrechó el gesto de sus cejas esperando que como mínimo tuviera la decencia de explicarse. 'Aunque cuando él abrió la boca, Rachel supo que hubiera preferido no saberlo'. – Pensé que eras la responsable de la sección de moda – La miró y dudó – Suelen ser distintas en Nueva Zelanda…

Intentó mantener la sonrisa impostada aunque supo que su gesto podía haberse convertido fácilmente en una mueca en el proceso. 'Y lo peor es que creía saber a lo que él se refería'. – Claro… Deben ser modelos. Este periódico aún no tiene suficiente dinero para pagar top models, así que escribimos los periodistas. Incluso la sección de moda. Aunque parezca difícil de creer…

Lo vio titubear un momento, aún con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, como si ella estuviera hablando de otra cosa. – No – Negó – Me refería a… ese estilo grunge tuyo. Me gusta pero ya sabes… no lo esperaba.

'Oh, Dios, iba a matar ese tipo antes de incluso poder encontrarse con Zoe Brown'. – A unos tejanos y una camiseta del guitarrista Nils Lofgren yo no los llamaría grunge – Intentó mantener la calma siendo consciente que él se burlaba – Aunque si te has de quedar más tranquilo, sólo estoy temporalmente en esta sección.

Él rió. Supuso que algo divertido por su tono. Y entonces hizo un paso adelante… cómo si fuera a confesarle algo: – He sido muy maleducado – Escuchó que le decía de cerca – Tendrás que perdonarme. Estoy seguro que una chica lista como tú entiende perfectamente de moda… y va a valorar como se merece la colección de la señora Brown.

Él siguió hablando sobre salir en portada pero en ese momento Rachel ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba. 'Algo aturdida por las formas suaves que estaba usando él para dirigírsele esta vez'. ¿Intentaba convencerla, disculparse… o invadiendo su espacio personal creía que iba a conseguir algún tipo de trato especial para su clienta? Suspiró.

– No…

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Esa no es la manera – Se explicó apartándose un poco de él ahora. 'Un gesto que incluso la recepcionista parecía creer que era incomprensible'. Anders Johnson la miró de pronto como si ahora sí le hubieran salido tres cabezas. – Aún no he visto más que en fotos, y malas, la ropa que queréis que vendamos en el artículo. No vamos a dedicarle dos páginas a Zoe sólo porque su tía-abuela sea de esta ciudad.

El hombre se recompuso sólo un poco, lo mínimo para intentar estudiar qué había ido mal. Quizás simplemente ella no quería ayudarle de ninguna manera: 'Su poder no podía obligar a alguien que no quisiera hacer algo de verdad. No mientras el tema inconcluso de Odin no le permitiera disponer de todo el potencial de Bragi'.

Solía funcionar siempre, de todas maneras. La gente era propensa a ayudar con algo de amabilidad y el empujón final de Bragi… y las chicas a irse a la cama con él con eso y un toque de encanto.

Posiblemente no había sido prudente meterse con ella antes incluso del primer saludo: 'Aunque encontrarse esa chica siendo la responsable de la sección de moda de ese lugar – pelirroja, despeinada y vestida como si esa mañana hubiera salido de casa sólo a comprar el pan – le había resultado por lo menos algo divertido de creer'.

Volvió a hablar con el poder de Bragi convencido ahora de haber metido la pata: – Discúlpame. Creo que he sido un poco descortés. – Le sonrió de nuevo y se permitió la confianza de ponerle una mano en el brazo. – Podríamos hablar esto comiendo algo, estoy seguro que vas a verlo de otra manera.

Antes incluso de acabar, Rachel había dado ya casi un salto atrás. Y se había borrado de su rostro cualquier sonrisa que inicialmente hubiera pretendido ser mínimamente amable.

– Tengo mucho trabajo. Así que yo de ti llamaría a Zoe Brown para que viniera con alguno de sus _trapos_ – Intentó contener la indignación –… hablamos los tres juntos y quizás podemos quedar para tomar unas fotos exteriores mañana por la mañana. Desafortunadamente hoy no hace mucho sol.

– ¿No te apetecería salir de aquí un rato? – Insistió esta vez sólo por curiosidad. '¿Qué estaba pasando con Bragi?', se extrañó – Quiero decir… ¿de verdad prefieres comer en estas cuatro paredes? Vamos, no es para tanto – Algo en su expresión enfadada, no obstante, le hizo sonreír: – Piensa que aún no he hecho ningún chiste de pelirrojas…

Hubo un instante de silencio y ese gesto de evidencia de él con los ojos, alzando las cejas…

Que esta vez sí la hizo reírse de él. – Sabes… Sí, iría a comer contigo aunque la colección de tu clienta me parezca muy mala… Para reírme de tus seguro horribles chistes sobre pelirrojas fuera de sus casillas – Puntualizó. Y se giró para irse, negando con la cabeza algo que al fin parecía haber encontrado divertido en toda la rara situación: – Pero no te voy a decir que sí porque no me gusta que me intenten decir cómo he de hacer mi trabajo.

'Aún no había decidido si él era un completo idiota… o un genio que por la manera que lo miraba Olive, la recepcionista, iba a comer acompañado igualmente esa mañana…'.

– No te olvides de volver con Zoe.

.

Ivan era un tipo seguro de sí mismo. Elegante y enamorado de Daisy des de hacía ya muchas décadas atrás. Había ayudado a Mitchell en su particular terapia colectiva, aunque él mismo no tuviera la suficiente voluntad para parar… para dejar la sangre como proponía el ahora reformado vampiro que un día había estado a las órdenes de Herrick… la historia del cual casi era leyenda entre los de su clase, especialmente entre los nuevos.

A Ivan ni siquiera le había gustado nunca Herrick, pero había un orden que necesitaba mantenerse, cosas que no podían cambiar demasiado si no querían que su existencia saliera a la luz. 'Y eso que él y Daisy no habían sido nunca de los que se escondían mucho a la hora de comer: Lo justo para no levantar demasiadas sospechas'. Y ahora John Mitchell estaba allí, delante de él, pidiéndole que se encargara de eso, que tomara el control.

– Ha funcionado hasta ahora – Objetó – Has conseguido que muchos no tomen más sangre, los has rehabilitado – La palabra casi le parecía graciosa repetida en su cabeza: – ¿Y ahora quieres lanzarlo todo por la borda?

– Sólo quiero distanciarme. Que otro tome el cargo… las riendas de esto – Mitchell defendió. Había claramente alguna explicación. – Alguien, bueno ya sabes, capaz, inteligente, y desinteresado.

A sus 237 años de edad, Ivan no creía estar listo. 'Pero las razones del vampiro más joven eran sin duda de los pocos motivos que estaba dispuesto a tomar en consideración'.

– He conocido a alguien. No puedo estar con ella y seguir con esto…

Mitchell parecía creer que ella, Lucy, era su única oportunidad para recobrar al fin algo de humanidad que le permitiese no beber más sangre. 'Aunque exceptuando el último incidente con el jefe de policía de Bristol, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo hasta ese momento'.

– Tendrías que haber dicho que esto iba de amor – Sonrió en la oscuridad de pronto – Todos lidiamos con vidas largas y tortuosas. Pero yo tengo a mi Daisy. Todo el mundo se merece una Daisy.

Iba a hacerlo hasta que todo explotó. E incluso se sacrificó salvando a Mitchell de lo peor de la explosión.

.

.

– Bien – Era tarde en la redacción del periódico y Rachel se quejó internamente cuando vio aparecer de pronto a Zoe Brown por la puerta del fondo. La mujer rubia, maquilladísima y altísima, reía de algo que Anders Johnson les comentaba en ese momento. Y este, por supuesto, parecía igual de contento de haberse conocido que en la mañana. – Esto va a ser muy rápido – Susurró a su compañero de mesa antes de dirigirse a ellos – Su nombre, sus motivaciones y qué quería ser de pequeña – murmuró – No pienso preguntarle nada más. Se supone que tendrían que haber estado aquí hace tres horas…

– Hola… – Brown saludó – Podemos hacer la entrevista cuando quieras, bonita. Eso sí el señor Johnson va a estar conmigo, él me está aconsejando cómo llevar mi imagen y eso… –.

Por la manera que le miró, Rachel hubiera apostado que la estaba ayudando a otras muchas cosas que no incluían, de hecho, hablar demasiado. Pero en vez de mostrar algún tipo de disconformidad, sólo suspiró.

E intentó al menos divertirse algo con la situación.

– ¿Qué tal la comida señor Johnson? – Le preguntó guiándolos hacía una mesa vacía para poder hablar – Olive ha llegado algo tarde después de comer…

– ¿Olive?

– La recepcionista de nuestro periódico… Diría que ha ido a comer con el señor Johnson esta mañana. ¿Me equivoco?

Tuvo que bajar la cabeza y esconder la mirada divertida detrás de uno de sus mechones rojos, el único que se le había escapado directamente de la débil sujeción de su cabello al moverse, cuando el gesto de Zoe Brown le indicó que ese era un detalle que su nuevo relaciones públicas no le había contado.

Anders Johnson pero no era de los que tardaba nada en responder.

– Le he pedido que me diera cuatro indicaciones sobre la ciudad… No me gustaría irme sin haber hecho algo de turismo.

– Estoy segura que Bristol va a encantarle.

La cantidad de sonrisas falsas por segundo era incluso demasiado alta cómo para que Brown no notara esa creciente animosidad entre Anders y la periodista.

Pero la redacción, que a esa hora empezaba a vaciarse ya, de pronto volvió a lucir ese extraño movimiento de las grandes y terribles ocasiones. Los susurros, los teléfonos, los periodistas yendo de una mesa a la otra. Eran sólo cinco o seis al acabar la tarde, puesto que además ese era un periódico local… por eso que incluso su jefe volviera a subir a ese piso y encendiera el ordenador era señal inconfundible que algo pasaba en Bristol. Dejó de escuchar a su entrevistada contarle algo sobre las telas y los dibujos de esa fina colección de baño con la que quería acompañar en el futuro la supuestamente genial línea de ropa interior.

– ¿Me está escuchando?

– No – Rachel incluso se sorprendió al decirlo – Quiero decir… perdóneme… debe haber pasado algo. Un accidente… o así. Voy a ver…

No solía ser tan desconsiderada con sus entrevistados, y ni siquiera se había propuesto ser especialmente desagradable con esa mujer… pero no podía dejar de sentir que ella se merecía estar haciendo eso… cubriendo lo que fuera que acabara de pasar… en vez de perdiendo el tiempo en asuntos menores. 'Había perdido semanas enteras de dedicación cuando trabajaba en la sección de política… y no era justo que ahora tuviera que estar haciendo eso otro, sólo porqué había conseguido exactamente lo que se proponía, lo que sus jefes nunca habían dicho que no quisieran: destapar un escándalo del ayuntamiento…'.

Tardó poco en conseguir una media explicación de Louis, que estaba usando ahora el que era su ordenador porque el suyo acababa de colgarse.

Y se quedó un momento parada, mirando cómo éste llamaba a la central de policía, hasta que una voz la distrajo.

– Debió ser de los malos, ¿eh? El accidente.

No le contestó en seguida, pero cuando lo hizo incluso dudó: – Sí… Algo de movimiento en esta ciudad al fin… – En cuanto lo dijo, Rachel se dio cuenta de lo raro, insensible y horrible que eso sonaba. Aunque su interlocutor se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

– Eso está bien. Supongo…

– En realidad... – Se volvió y lo miró un segundo intentado no sonar peor aún – Ha sido una explosión en una funeraria. No parece que haya víctimas…

– Entonces no veo por qué tanto revuelo. No vais a vender más periódicos si no hay muertos – Eso sí era horrible. Intentó no escandalizarse. Aunque al instante Anders notó algo de recelo en su gesto.

– ¿Siempre eres así? – La duda de Rachel flotó un instante entre ellos. Más real y menos irónica de lo que ella pretendía.

– Bueno – Y de pronto la voz de él se había vuelto extraña, casi parecía serio por primera vez. – Me gusta ser así…

Rachel Macclellan no sintió que hubiera completa alegría, ni siquiera regocijo en esa frase, y se preguntó qué tipo de persona podía incluso parecer algo insatisfecho cuando a la vez actuaba con todo ese torrente de pomposa arrogancia.

Pero no dejó que eso le preocupara más allá de ese primer pensamiento extraño.

Se giró de nuevo hacía el relaciones públicas, después de ver cómo Louis apuntaba sorprendido el número de cadáveres (supuestamente ya muertos con anterioridad) que habían encontrado en ese lugar. – Vamos a tener que dejar las fotos para mañana por la tarde. No sé cómo, pero voy a conseguir ir yo mañana a ese sitio…

– Oh vamos – Se quejó él – Veras, estoy seguro que esa explosión no es más importante que…

Endulzó de nuevo su voz, llamando a la ayuda de Bragi en el proceso.

Y otra vez no funcionó.

– Mi jefe te dijo que ese reportaje era a mi criterio… y voy a hacerlo, tranquilo. Pero no antes que esto… – Los ojos entre verdes y marrones de ella brillaron con esa determinación extraña con que le había asegurado que iría a comer con él solamente para reírse de sus chistes malos de pelirrojas, y después pareció quedarse examinando un instante si en verdad los de él eran tan azules como parecían.

'Estaba seguro que ella tenía que ser casi tan fácil de convencer como todas'. Él podía hacer que los mortales cedieran a sus peticiones con facilidad. Esa misma tarde eso le había servido con Olive y con Zoe Brown que ni siquiera había querido ir a esa redacción de entrada: la diseñadora consideraba que era Rachel la que tenía que ir a entrevistarla a su hotel. Pero algo seguía fallando con Bragi cuando se trataba de esa mujer.

Pudo haber contactado con el jefe de redacción de Rachel esa misma mañana por la mañana. 'Haberle pedido con un toque de Bragi que le mandara no dejar el reportaje de Zoe Brown hasta acabarlo'. Pero en cambio hizo algo que iba a suponer su primer paso hacía _lo más absurdo _en ese lugar.

.

Esa mañana se había vestido con unos pantalones grises y una camisa azul y había agradecido un poco más que habitualmente el no tener que perder el tiempo afeitándose. 'Le gustaba su barba. Por el momento. Aunque se había propuesto dejársela un poco más corta las últimas semanas'.

Suponía que iba a encontrarla allí.

Había habido un cortocircuito en los incineradores, según decía la radio. Y 30 cuerpos almacenados que ya estaban muertos.

A él tanto le daba pensar o no que la periodista insufrible podía tener razón en no confiar mucho en la versión oficial, pero iba a conseguir que por fin hiciera algo de caso a su clienta, sí o sí.

El taxi lo dejó cerca de todo el movimiento de cámaras y periodistas que esa mañana había en ese lugar.

– Perfecto. Otro día de sol brillante – Ironizó al notar como las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza – Y ahora, vamos a ver ¿Cuántas periodistas pelirrojas e insolentes puede haber en este lugar?

– Apártese – Alguien con una cámara casi lo empujó atrás y entonces decidió bordear los árboles del parque del fondo para ver si conseguía travesar así la nube de policía y periodistas, y encontrarla justo al otro lado del edificio.

Fue allí dónde se tropezó con ese hombre por primera vez.

Mitchell ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido llegar a casa la noche anterior pero después de haber intentado al menos procesar toda esa mierda, convencido que esa había sido al fin una represalia de la policía de Bristol, había decidido volver a las puertas de la funeraria sólo para hacer allí un último intento de pensar todo lo que acababa de pasar con claridad. 'Ellos se estaban rehabilitando. Había conseguido convencer a la mayoría y estaba seguro que Ivan, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a seguir ese mismo régimen, habría sido lo suficientemente astuto para seguir convenciendo a los demás que lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien'.

Había un profundo peso en su pecho que aún no conseguía identificar. Pero era una emoción oscura, que dolía y gritaba cómo si la humanidad entera acabara de traicionarlos… de traicionarlo a él y a su plan para evitar que los suyos siguieran bebiendo sangre… 'Aunque bueno, qué cabía esperar de un cuerpo de policía que habría estado esperando vengarse'. En ese punto callaba a esa inquietante voz.

El vampiro enterró su rostro en sus manos, frotando los dedos por el pelo mientras simplemente intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de vivir. 'La explosión, Ivan… los demás, el alivio que había creído sentir al creer que podría escapar al fin de ese caos constante que suponía ser uno de ellos, el pequeño sentimiento de gloria al pensar que había ganado definitivamente a Herrick, el tipo que George había matado hacía mucho, y que nunca había entendido su cambio, sus esfuerzos para arrancarse esa venenosa necesidad de las entrañas'.

Últimamente ni siquiera había pensado mucho en George y Annie… porque había creído que le esperaba un futuro con Lucy Jaggat. 'Que él también iba a dar un paso adelante hacía su propia nueva etapa, cómo parecía estar haciendo George con todo ese asunto de esa mujer con la que ahora vivía, aunque al principio le hubiera dicho que lo único que ambos (George y esa chica) compartían era pena por el otro'.

La voz clara de alguien maldiciendo el clima le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mitchell levantó entonces la cabeza para encontrarse un tipo bien vestido y molesto, que se había enganchado el pantalón con uno de los arbustos. – Si esos malditos periodistas dejaran al menos paso en la acera – murmullo y lo miró – Supongo que si no estás peleándote por carnaza entre la multitud es que no eres uno de ellos, ¿no?

– Soy un vecino… – Mintió algo aturdido.

– Me lo imaginaba… – Mitchell pensó en alejarse en el mismo momento que éste asintió aún con la vista en la multitud, pero entonces algo en el otro hombre lo inquietó. – Mi nueva periodista de cabecera parece creer que viene a jugar a algo así como al Cluedo aquí. Ya ves, cómo si alguien le importara un saco de cadáveres.

No era el acento, ni ese olor limpio a almizcle lo que llamó la atención del vampiro… ni siquiera sus palabras.

Buscó en seguida un crucifijo en él o una estrella de David como la de George. 'Porque al mirarlo había algo de esa sensación extraña de rechazo que se apoderaba de él cuando guardaba el colgante de su amigo durante las transformaciones… o incluso de la misma aversión que se suponía tenía que sentir por la olor de los hombres lobos'.

Ese hombre rubio no era de todas maneras un hombre lobo.

– Curiosidad, ¿no? – Le preguntó – Quiero decir… no todos los días explota una funeraria. Rachel dijo algo así como: ¡al fin un poco de movimiento en Bristol!

El nombre de mujer no le dijo nada en ese momento pero supuso que el extraño intentaba dilucidar que hacía escondido en los árboles observando el percal. 'Llamar la atención en ese lugar no era la mejor de las ideas'.

– No creo que tu amiga esté muy al tanto de las noticias si dice eso. – Recordó los asesinatos desagradables de aún no hacía un mes en la ciudad. Aunque al final, la policía siempre acababa quitando importancia a esas cosas.

– Bueno, ella definitivamente piensa que sí… – Alzó un poco la ceja y después lo volvió a mirar interrogante: – Es pelirroja. Ya sabes, es peligroso llevarles la contraria.

Sin duda esa era una afirmación curiosa teniendo en cuenta que el color de la barba del hombre que le hablaba se acercaba lo bastante al jengibre.

No sonrió porque ni siquiera tenía humor para eso, pero sí le miró un instante más. 'Si conocía a periodistas, quizás tenía alguna idea de quien habría podido hacer eso… realmente'. – ¿Y tu amiga, no tiene ningún sospechoso aún?

– ¿De la explosión?

Mitchell asintió con la mirada algo más oscura que antes.

– No lo sé. Pero si lo tiene no te preocupes, vas a leerlo pronto en el periódico. No parece ser de las que se calle…

Fue exactamente eso lo que Mitchell pensaba hacer. 'Aunque dudaba que hubiera algún periodista en ese mundo que pudiera ni siquiera imaginar qué tipo de criaturas se habían reunido en ese lugar, antes de la explosión'.

Los seres humanos no conocían su existencia, pero de hacerlo, Mitchell no dudaba que lo que harían al publicar algo como eso en un periódico sería directamente llamar a la condena y ejecución de cada uno de ellos a como diera lugar. Sin duda ese sería el fin del mundo como lo conocían…

No iba a pasar aún, claro. Por muy decidido que pudiera estar uno de ellos a saber la verdad de lo que había pasado allí, había mecanismos para impedirlo. La policía de Bristol los tenía. 'Y la historia, las versiones oficiales de los crímenes y delitos de esa ciudad, seguían escribiéndose según ese antiguo pacto que nunca había dependido solamente de uno solo de ellos, como una vez bien había sabido Herrick'.

.

Su reunión con Daisy fue al cabo de unas horas en ese mismo lugar.

La policía había insistido con su versión oficial y no quedaban periodistas en la zona. Aunque seguía arriesgándose a llamar demasiado la atención si permanecía mucho allí.

Ella estaba convencida que el ataque había sido demasiado brutal e incontrolado para ser en verdad cosa de la policía. Acabaron su charla en una cafetería después.

A esas alturas Mitchell estaba lo suficientemente confuso para dudar. 'Para no escuchar aún ese grito cruel en su interior'.

– Ellos están contraatacando – Arguyó Daisy sentada en ese lugar, con sus botines desgastados y ese vestido que parecía poco apropiado para el clima – ¿Ves las noticias? – Le preguntó – De vez en cuando. En todo el mundo, alguien se encarga de los asuntos de los vampiros, algunos en la clandestinidad, otros con acuerdos como el que había aquí. Pero las cosas han empezado a cambiar. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ha habido muchos accidentes últimamente? Explosiones de gas, edificios que se derrumban…

– ¿Ellos?

– Los humanos…

En ese momento John Mitchell casi rió. – Esto es de lo que Herrick hablaba siempre. Sobrevivencia del más fuerte. Todo apunta a eso, quizás. Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos que esperar.

– ¡Yo no voy a esperar, joder! – Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para vengar a Ivan. Y seguía convencida que esa vez la policía no tenía nada que ver. – Voy a seguir a todos los que conocía – dijo jugando con un encendedor después de recordarle que su marido, el amigo de Mitchell había muerto en esa explosión – Les torturaré. Y cuando encuentre a quién lo hizo, los mataré.

Había un contacto en el hospital con quien hablar aún. 'Ese hombre que había dudado tiempo atrás de seguir o no escondiendo los crímenes de los vampiros, ese hombre que era el enlace de la morgue con la policía… y con ellos de algún modo'.

.

.

La había visto en el mismo momento que el hombre con el que hablaba había desaparecido sin más de allí. Suponía que se había ido en cuanto se había girado de nuevo hacía la multitud, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo, puesto que había estado detrás de él un segundo antes.

Esta vez Rachel Macclellan llevaba la cabellera roja recogida en una coleta larga y una blusa de color oscuro que se abría algo en el cuello. La vio estrechar la mirada y negar con la cabeza al mirarlo. Casi podía verla quejarse ya.

– Un cortocircuito – Le explicó sin embargo al hablarle, aún con la cámara de fotos en las manos – No había nadie vivo en el lugar cuando pasó…

– ¿De veras?

El gesto de ella fue de inconformidad. 'No la conocía pero tampoco esperaba menos de esa chica'.

– Eso dicen…

– Bueno entonces – se encogió de hombros – Así ya tienes tu noticia. Y la tarde libre para conocer la buenísima colección de mi clienta.

– Lo dudo – Se rió de manera que Anders tampoco descartó del todo que esa vez ella accediera a dedicar un par de horas a Zoe Brown: – Aunque supongo que me van a echar si no consigo terminar con esto antes del viernes. ¿Me das un puñado de horas más antes de quejarte a Andrew?

Se refería, por supuesto, a lo que hasta ahora Anders había llamado _su editor_. Creía saber pero que el termino correcto era algo así como jefe de redacción.

– Vas a desaparecer de nuevo hasta que hayas interrogado al mismísimo jefe de policía ¿Verdad?

Ella suspiró y giró su mano rápidamente hacía la funda de la cámara buscando algo en su interior. – Toma – Apuntó unas líneas antes en un papel casi ya hecho pedazos que llevaba en ese sitio – Es mi dirección. No voy a desaparecer… si no estoy en la redacción, tarde o temprano estaré aquí…

– Eso me alegra.

En ese momento ni siquiera se esforzó en usar a Bragi de nuevo. Y era extraño porque por su acento era evidente, más que cualquier otra cosa, que esa chica no tenía nada que ver con ellos. ¡No había ninguna relación entre ella y los Johnson o cualquier otro Dios nórdico! 'Su poder tendría que funcionar normalmente con Rachel. Era sólo alguien normal de algun lugar del norte de esa condenada isla…'. No había explicación.

– Es en el centro… En esa calle que pone en el papel, una puerta roja – Aclaró ella con una sonrisa franca esta vez, antes de irse detrás de un oficial que parecía desear perder de vista a cualquier periodista que aún estuviera allí.

.

.

Treinta cadáveres y estaban todos muertos de antes. Sin aire en los pulmones.

– Oh vamos – se susurró a si misma Rachel.

Y a media tarde, antes de incluso proponérselo se encontró en las puertas de la morgue del hospital.

– Debería hablar con Stephen Quinn – Le dijo alguien allí – Él certifico las causas de muerte de esos cadáveres.

Aunque un piso por debajo de su oficina ni siquiera llegó a entrar en ella al final.

– El señor Quinn ha hablado ya con alguien del Bristol News Post – Le soltó esa mujer entrada en la cincuentena que solía recibir sus llamadas – Y tengo entendido que ahora te dedicas a otras cosas, Rachel Macclellan. No más asuntos políticos, ¿no es verdad?

El tono era lo bastante impertinente como para que Rachel se hubiera permitido contestarle con algo más de libertad. 'Lo hubiera hecho normalmente… por mucho menos en realidad'. Pero le interesaba ese caso… y era lo bastante consciente de estar actuando en él sin el consentimiento de Andrew.

Cogió aire e intentó sonreír fingidamente.

– Veras, Dorothy. Este no es un asunto político – Dijo, controlando la cadencia de su voz – Porque no lo es, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… si fuera un asunto político, sin duda esto tomaría otro cáliz… Yo sólo quiero saber por qué una funeraria de Bristol acumulaba treinta cadáveres en su almacén. Al señor Quinn le ha de haber parecido igual de extraño.

La mujer se rió.

– Sea como sea, niña – Odiaba que la llamaran así pero incluso entonces se contuvo – Ese no es tu caso. Adoraba cuando sólo preguntabas por algún accidente de tráfico en alguna de esas vuestras guardias de fin de semana. ¿Te dejan hacer guardias aún… o también te han ahorrado ya eso?

Mientras había estado en política, poco había tenido que lidiar con la clase de sucesos que requerían intentar hablar con el señor Quinn, pero a Dorothy nunca le habían caído bien los periodistas. Lo tenía bastante claro. Era eso sí una vieja arpía que solía leer el periódico. 'Su hambre de chismes podía más'.

Estuvo tentada de apartarse e intentar subir por las escaleras del fondo un segundo después que sonara el teléfono y la mujer se distrajera. Pero en ese momento una voz la distrajo antes a ella… y un recuerdo prácticamente la aturdió.

.


	4. Capítulo 3 Not another Cinderella

**N/A:** Empezamos en el recuerdo dónde nos dejó Rachel. Vamos a irnos a cierto túnel después…

**Capítulo 3. Not another Cinderella **

"_Before I got to fighting, or when fighting got to me: I looked to find examples on the field of chivalry and I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms could ever be. So I thought perhaps that field was not for me […]. She was ladylike and lively, not the type you would expect; with a braver heart than many and a slot-shot to respect". _

_Heather Dale. One of us_

– _Oh, vamos, Rachel… – Se quejó sonoramente el chico antes de empujarla fuera del pub con una sonrisa – Deja de cantar ya si no quieres que nos maten. _

_La chica, con el cabello pelirrojo enredado por el aire que hacía a esa hora de la tarde en la calle, sonrió. Y después abrió los brazos y dio dos vueltas sobre sí misma. – ¡Oh, cállate! Hemos ganado – Para cualquiera que estuviera en la calle era fácil ver que llevaba algún tipo de bandera envuelta al cuello. _

_Sinne Fianna Fáil,_

_Atá faoi gheall ag Éirinn,_

_Buíon dár slua,_

_Thar toinn do ráinig chugainn,_

_Faoi mhóid bheith saor,…_

_Su amigo bufó. Mientras otras dos chicas que iban con ellos compartían una última bebida de un mismo vaso. 'Os van a decir algo por beber en la calle', pensó Rachel pero sencillamente se giró. Le urgía demasiado gritar, cantar, saltar y correr por todos lados para pedirles que pararan. Lo necesitaba…_

_Era 21 de marzo. Ese día hacía dos años de su peor y último momento en ese pueblo en el que había nacido su abuela, en Escocia. Intentaba borrarlo de su mente. 'A veces aún trataba de recordar que había sido sólo una niña en ese momento, que en esa época apenas había empezado a superar la muerte de sus padres… pero era difícil dejar de tener pesadillas cuando la imagen hacía demasiadas noches que venía a su cabeza'. No había tenido la culpa, o eso le gustaba repetirse _

_Ni siquiera sabía que algo así podía salir de sí misma. _

_Y de todas maneras, dolía. _

_Era como si un gusano estúpido de remordimiento hubiera estado durmiendo en su estómago, bloqueado por su propia determinación. Como si de pronto hubiera despertado y nada fuera a parar esa voz con la que le decía que, después de todo, no tenía derecho a vivir en paz. 'Si se mantenía despierta hasta por la mañana quizás evitaría hacer una tontería con su vida'. Lamentó ese pensamiento… porque durante meses creía de verdad haberlo superado… _

… _E intentó seguir cantando, ahora en inglés y con una sonrisa amarga, cuándo Steven la paró. – ¡Oh, no! Nos vas a meter en un problema, Rachel. Allí dentro nos han tirado botellas… Botellas de cerveza. ¿Cómo se te ocurre celebrar el gol que empataba Celtic y Manchester en Manchester? Sobre todo sabiendo que habías entrado con el carnet de mi hermana. Eres menor…_

_Los ojos verde difuso, algo turbios, de ella casi fueron más rápidos que sus labios en sonreír. – Era un juego…_

– _¡Cómo puedes decir que era un juego! Aún no entiendo… – se tocó el hombro confuso –… como esa botella no me ha tocado cuando simplemente ese tío nos ha elegido de diana. Es como si el aire la hubiera parado antes. _

– _Quizás ha sido magia…_

– _Sí claro, magia. _

_Rachel revoloteó en la acera con una autoimpuesta sonrisa juguetona en los labios y después se abrazó al terco Steven mientras le susurraba la misma canción al oído. 'Habría sido buena actriz'. _

_Steven Lewis era alto y moreno, de ojos azules y complexión nada delgada. Como ella adoraba el futbol. 'Aunque seguía sin comprender qué sentido tenía adorar el futbol si tu equipo jugaba en una liga pequeña y casi nunca llegaba al final de ninguna competición internacional'. Él, que apoyaba el Chelsea pero era de York, poco podía entender que hacía esa menuda chica, hija al parecer de un hombre corriente de Glasgow y una mujer de las Tierras Altas, gritando por las calles de Manchester a favor del Celtic con una bandera irlandesa en el cuello y un trébol verde ligeramente pintado en la mejilla. 'Ni tan siquiera eran símbolos escoceses'. Bufó. _

_Y de pronto se fijó en ese lugar de la calle en el cuál la escocesa acababa ahora de poner su atención. Monika, la otra chica de la oficina – en la cual Rachel limpiaba los fines de semana – había cruzado la carretera y parecía flirtear con alguien… mientras su amiga Amelia simplemente estaba sentada ya en la acera. Iban todos lo suficientemente bebidos como para dar una imagen algo patética de sí mismos a ojos de alguien que estuviera mínimamente sereno. 'Aunque no parecía que en esa calle, a esa hora y ese lugar, hubiera demasiadas personas en sus cinco sentidos… muchos eran jóvenes pero otros ya pasaban la treintena'. _

_Rachel, la Rachel demasiado empeñada en cantar y hacer el ridículo para frenar esa punta de dolor a base de ebriedad, pero lo suficientemente consciente para notar que algo iba mal, frunció las cejas y observó a su amiga Monika abrazándose al tipo desconocido. 'En momentos así odiaba haber heredado el sexto sentido de su abuela…'. En realidad odiaba haber heredado cualquier cosa de ella, le hubiera hecho de madre o no durante tanto tiempo en esa etapa terrible que era la adolescencia… Esa era ahora otra historia, de todas maneras. Adoraba, en cambio, a Monika porque la había querido en su piso… aunque tener una menor en él fuese una responsabilidad que no le correspondiera. _

_Tanto ella como sus otros compañeros de trabajo parecían entender que vivir sola des de los 15 años daba a Rachel la edad que los meses hasta su cumpleaños aún no le concedían. 'Bueno, pese a que Steven llevara toda la noche intentado evitar que bebiera más'. _

"– _No te he dejado el carnet de mi hermana para esto – Había exclamado ya más de un par de veces". Y Rachel sabía que no se merecía meterlo en un problema justo ahora. _

_Le hizo un guiño. _

– _¡Monika! – Gritó después adelante aún forzando una sonrisa en los labios – ¡Ya nos vamos!_

_A su amiga no parecía importarle quedarse sola con ese tipo. 'Esa era otra de las cosas que Rachel preferiría no pensar que había aprendido de su abuela: La necesidad de preocuparse por todos… aunque solo hiciese un par de meses que los conociese'. Había ido a parar a Manchester después de una algo desconcertante experiencia en Londres. 'La City era demasiado grande… demasiado muchas cosas como para que en realidad pudiera sentirse a gusto allí'. Así que se había ido a Manchester… y en Navidad se había propuesto empezar hacer algo más de dinero para poder entrar en la universidad en septiembre. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando pero ahora necesitaba ahorrar. 'No quería tampoco depender del dinero de Cathel, su abuela. Aunque incluso eso le empezará a sonar estúpido'. Cathel aún tenía la esperanza que un otoño volviera definitivamente, pero no iba a obligarle a ello. Rachel lo sabía. _

_Así eran las cosas en el clan Kerr. _

– _¡Monika! ¡Por favor! – Fue esa la primera vez que se fijó en el chico que flirteaba con su compañera rubia. 'Era guapo… Aunque no exactamente guapo del tipo que le gustaban a Monika'. Era guapo y llevaba el cabello negro algo rizado a la altura del hombro… No podía ver su color de ojos des de allí, pero juraría que había algo inquietante en su mirada de todas maneras. _

'_Monika la iba a odiar por eso'. Cruzó la calle e insistió. Pareciendo mucho más borracha de lo que en realidad estaba en ese momento. – Vámonos… _

– _Me quedo aquí._

– _En realidad tu amiga tiene razón, tendrías que irte. – La voz de él dándole la razón casi la sorprendió, aunque no hizo mucho para demostrarlo. Se rió abiertamente. _

– _Gracias. _

– _De nada. _

'_Definitivamente entendía a Monika'. Mucho. Demasiado. _

_Y estaba casi segura de dónde venía ese acento…_

_Volvió a reírse. – Toma eso – Le dio medio en broma medio en serio la bandera que había llevado a cuestas – Y ahora no me digas que ibas con el Manchester United. _

– _¿Cómo? –. _

_Parecía imposible que alguien ni siquiera supiera que había habido un partido esa noche. – El partido – dijo estrechando los ojos – El Celtic ha empatado. _

– _Qué Celtic?_

– _El Celtic de Glasgow…_

_Pero él ya se miraba la bandera con una expresión que ni siquiera el sexto sentido de Rachel estaba preparado para entender. – Oh. _

– _Adiós. _

– _¿De Glasgow, entonces?_

– _Algo así…_

_Ahora era Monika quién parecía ofendida… y con prisa. _

– _Bueno, qué, ¿Rachel? ¿No te querías ir?_

– _Claro, sí. Vamos…_

La Rachel del presente puso una mano en el escritorio que tenía enfrente y lo miró aún en shock. No tenía ni idea quién era esa chica que le acompañaba, pero difícilmente podría olvidarlo a él. 'Los años no cambiaban a los de su especie'. La extraña pareja descendió deprisa por la escalera del fondo y desapareció casi con la misma rapidez con la que los había visto bajar.

John Mitchell iba mirando al suelo, con el cabello en la cara y algo que le era desconocido en la actitud. 'Pero aún seguía siendo John Mitchell'. No podía confundirse en una cosa así.

Aunque hiciera 8 años y muchos días de ese primer día en Manchester.

_Fueron a otro pub, a un par más en realidad, la noche que Monika se había fijado en él, la noche en qué ella le había dado esa bandera sólo porqué era lo mismo que hubiera hecho con cualquier otro con su acento y esa sonrisa casi descolocada. _

_Había música en directo y mucha gente bebiendo ya a esa hora. Pero esta vez, aunque no había bebido más, Rachel sí hacía más rato que lo había hecho… y por lo tanto las ganas de pasarlo bien, la falsa alegría y ánimo casi se estaba desvayendo de entre sus dedos como arena fina en medio de una mar más que enojada. _

_Recordaba con más claridad ahora esos días anteriores a su marcha de Escocia… Esos días que la habían conducido a su yo de 17 años, a esa adolecente (sí aún) que se las había apañado en Inglaterra. De su nuevo inicio en Londres habían pasado ya dos años entonces… y por primera vez no era capaz de buscar una excusa que la protegiera de su propio e implacable sentimiento de culpa. 'Todo había ido de mal en peor desde el accidente de sus padres. Aunque ese no había sido, no exactamente, su motivo de rabia ese 21 de marzo…'. _

_No había una razón concreta, en realidad. ¡Ni siquiera había querido estar enfadada! Pero si era verdad que había estado batallando entonces contra esa sensación que la hacía sentir rara sin ser muy capaz de explicar el por qué. Sus amigas, sus profesores, sus vecinos… a veces Rachel había creído que todo el mundo podía ver lo distinta que era… 'No quería ser diferente… no con 15 años'. Ella no quería ser la chica estrafalaria que vivía con la mujer aún más rara de la casa enorme del final de esa calle casi vacía. _

_Y no entendía porque últimamente todo lo que le caía de las manos se hacía pedazos o incluso, de ser algo eléctrico o electrónico, colapsaba después. Se sentía torpe… y no ayudaban para nada esos sueños abstractos y la retracción con la que actuaba a causa de ellos. Nunca había sido especialmente tímida ni especialmente solitaria pero en ese momento de su adolescencia las ganas de estar sola la habían estado apremiando durante muchas de sus horas en clase e incluso después. 'Todo lo que sentía y a lo que no podía poner nombre, esa sensación de electricidad, esas ganas de gritar para intentar aclarar un poco su cabeza y sacar de allí esa angustia que la paralizaba cada vez más… Muchas veces todo eso hacía que quisiese hundirse en su cama y dormir durante días'. Eran demasiados cosas sin explicación. _

_Cosas a las que su abuela podía haber puesto nombre… pero que en ese momento le ocultó. 'Por eso seguramente no había vuelto nunca definitivamente a su lado… porque al fin y al cabo también la había culpado…'. _

_Metafóricamente su cabeza hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar… y ese día en el acantilado, cuando esas chicas y uno de los chicos del pueblo, la siguieron para asustarla... Cuando tiraron su mochila y mencionaron a su madre… Rachel… ella ni siquiera ahora sabía bien qué había pasado. _

_Bastante había tenido además durante semanas con esa chica mayor burlándose de su cabello, no sólo por el color, sus notas… y de la pequeña cicatriz en la muñeca que le quedaba de la mañana que habían muerto sus padres._

'_Quizás sí había deseado que esos chicos se murieran'. Ya no lo sabía. De su primer muestra evidente de magia explícita, de ese momento concreto entre lágrimas en ese acantilado, sólo recordaba un ruido seco y vacio, los gritos y el cuerpo de su compañera. _

_La noche que se pasó llorando después de la confesión de su abuela… y la huida por la mañana habían sido el final absoluto de su infancia. _

A sus 17 años había incluso llegado a sentirse mayor de lo que después a los 25 había entendido que era.

_Era eso exactamente lo que esa noche había tenido en su mente de 17 años cuando descubrió qué era él. 'Todo ese montón de cosas que con el paso de los años, y el suficiente control de esas cosquillas intrínsecas en la punta de los dedos, había conseguido enterrar en algún lugar del subconsciente para poder sobrevivir al final'. _

– _Una Guiness? _– _Le ofreció. _

– _Quizás te invitan si les enseñas la bandera – Le miró ella en principio, intentando simplemente tener esa charla con quién simplemente era aún un desconocido – Aunque puede que no…_

_A Mitchell le gustaba flirtear. Aunque después las noches todas solían acabar igual…_

– _No eres una chica difícil de encontrar – Dijo sentándose aún sí con la bandera en la mano. Esa noche llevaba unos pantalones tejanos y una chaqueta de cuero, y a esas horas, el cabello un poco para atrás. _

– _No necesitas fingir que me has estado buscando… tampoco hay tantos bares buenos en el centro de Manchester – Le sonrió de lado ella cada vez un poco más mareada por la gran cantidad de cerveza que ya había bebido esa noche. Sujetó la pinta que él acababa de ofrecerle y intentó que su cabeza no fuera demasiado hacia atrás al apoyarse en su silla. – Soy Rachel… Rachel Macclellan. _

_En ese momento agradeció no saber dónde paraba ya Monika. Él la miró inquieto. – ¿Te encuentras bien?_

– _Bueno… Algo… muy borracha. Creo. _

'_Esa no era una buena idea'. Aunque la chica se riese ahora… 'Nunca acababa bien cuando bebían demasiado… porque normalmente entonces él acababa bebiendo más'. _

_Hacía relativamente poco, en ese momento, que había fracasado al intentar dejar la sangre una vez más… 'Había empezado el siglo limpio y al final Herrick había vuelto a aparecer en su vida… y eso había conllevado más muerte no sólo a su alrededor sino también producto de su sed'. _

_Esa noche había pensado solamente en ir a beber algo de cerveza a un pub. _

_Se levantó. _

_Sentía esa sed de siempre al fin y al cabo… pero no iba a atacarla a ella… aunque fuera por la maldita bandera. _

– _Deberías irte a casa… _

_Y entonces había sido Rachel quién un poco descolada había salido al exterior. 'No estaba muy segura si detrás de él o sólo en busca de aire'. Se tambaleó un poco por la acera, descansó en la pared y caminó algo confundida: No sabía si sus amigos continuaban dentro del local'. _

_Lo vio a él en la otra cera. _

– _Vaya, qué velocidad… – Ironizó en seguida al observarlo con otra que tampoco era su amiga Monika... _

… _Y cinco minutos después, habiendo deliberado ya si la situación debía parecerle lo suficiente patética o no; simplemente se encontró con qué alguna parte de ella, seguramente lo bastante afectada por el alcohol, había decidido irle a decir algo. 'Hasta que al acercarse a ese callejón de la esquina, los gemidos de esa mujer se convirtieron en gritos… y tuvo que sujetarse antes de correr para no trastabillarse aún algo confundida'. _

_No fue hasta un instante después que comprendió que seguramente tendría que haber intervenido. Tampoco era como si estuviera muy segura de lo que había visto. _

_Podía ser alguna práctica sexual rara o…_

'_¡Oh Dios!'. Por aquél entonces su abuela solía mandarle libros que ella apenas abría. Había versos en algo más que gaélico antiguo… y recetas hechas con hierbas medicinales y demás. Pero también dibujos… dibujos desagradables de lo que parecían otras criaturas mitológicas. _

_Cathel quería – demasiado tarde – que ella conociese secretos que también le pertenecían, maneras de canalizar esa electricidad en sus dedos. 'Pese a que Rachel no había estado muy interesada en nada… excepto quizás en poder asegurarse que nunca jamás una emoción podía escapársele de esa manera de las manos'. Por eso había intentado encontrar el significado a algo…_

… _por eso sabía algunas otras cosas que había desconocido en el pasado. _

_Los vampiros y, por supuesto, los fantasmas eran parte de ese conocimiento. Aunque el extraño irlandés no era para nada un fantasma._

_Se preocupó, de pronto mucho más serena que antes, por la vida de esa chica… y repentinamente John Mitchell estaba allí parado, fuera del callejón y al lado de un cubo de basura con el cual ella creía haberse tropezado antes, mirándola. 'Más tarde entendería que él ni tan siquiera sabía que lo había visto…'. _

– _¿Aún no estás en casa? –. _

_Pero de mientras todas esas ideas sobre librarse de su culpa, de lo que nunca había querido ser, pero sobretodo del espantoso remordimiento de esa muerte que pesaría siempre sobre sí; parecieron ir a parar al mismo sitio. 'Ella sola nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente para dar ese paso hasta el final…'. _

¿Qué demonios hacía el él del presente en el despacho de Stephen Quinn?

La Rachel Macclellan de 25 años fue a bajar al piso de abajo para intentar encontrarlo pero de pronto Dorothy que acababa de dejar su escritorio con un deje de cansancio al mirarla, gritó desde el piso de arriba y un par de personas que seguramente acababan de escuchar la secretaria desde el ascensor subieron corriendo, pasando por su lado sin pararse en ella para nada.

No necesitaba ir para imaginarse lo qué se encontrarían…

Y con eso: los 30 cadáveres sin aire en los pulmones encontrados en una explosión en una funeraria cualquiera de Bristol tomaban mucho más sentido.

.

.

Estaba enloquecido… mucho más que eso después de saber que Lucy lo había traicionado. Fácilmente, de hecho, podrían haberlos pillado saliendo de la oficina de Stephen Quinn si es que las cámaras pudieran gravarles y ellos fueran un poco menos rápidos.

– Quieres vengarte, Daisy? – Recordaba haber dicho algo así a quién le acompañaba justo después de matar a Quinn – Te mostraré tu venganza.

'Por años había luchado contra esa maldita adicción de la sangre, había querido proteger la humanidad, ser parte de ella… y ahora… ellos le hacían eso…'. La cantidad de odio que esa traición le proporcionaba ni tan siquiera recordaba haberla experimentado con anterioridad.

Encontraría a Lucy y ella lo pagaría… aunque antes hubiera de acabar con cuánto mortal se le cruzara. 'Con mucho sentido o no… en ese instante eso era lo único en qué podía pensar'.

Después se sentiría borracho de sangre y enloquecido… 'Hasta que mirara atrás y sólo encontrara culpa, excusas, su propio egoísmo mezclado con ese absurdo sentimiento de traición a su persona'. Había intentado tan desesperadamente ser parte de ellos que había habido un momento en todas esas horas de sangre y confusión que realmente había creído querer acabar con todo lo humano que pudiera cruzársele.

Al parecer el conseguir una vida al margen de su condición sólo iba a ser una pretensión infantil e inalcanzable.

Nunca había sido demasiado constante con su propósito pero esa recaída podía no tener vuelta atrás…

No pensó en ningún momento en George… ni en lo qué diría Josie Hunter de haber estado viva aún. Ni siquiera se acordó del él mismo que un día – como simple aspiración en una vida humana común – lo único que hubiera querido era tener un futuro tranquilo y abrir un pub.

'Había existido un John Mitchell horrorizado con la sola idea de algo así. Pero parecía haber quedado enterrado por el paso de las décadas y los litros de sangre derramada'.

Ni el Mitchell vampiro había ido tan lejos nunca, no obstante. 'No al nivel de dejar alguno de esos cuerpos realmente destrozados'.

Nadie en Bristol entendería el ataque después… pero tampoco nadie se lo habría podido imaginar antes.

.

Miró el papel un par de veces antes de decidir que simplemente acababa de perderse. 'No parecía que ella hubiera escrito la dirección con la letra muy clara…'. Y se preguntó, por primera vez en su vida, si habría algún lugar dónde los periodistas fueran famosos por tener la misma mala caligrafía que los médicos. En Gran Bretaña, probablemente.

No iba a encontrar la maldita calle sino descifraba su nombre. Alzó la vista buscando algún lugar en el qué tomar el café cuando se dio cuenta de dónde había ido a parar. 'Conocía esa plaza. Había una estación de tren allí'.

Cruzó la calle y decidió buscar alguna cafetería en el interior cuando alguien que iba con evidente prisa chocó con él.

– ¿Dónde demonios miras?!

– ¡Perdón! –.

Quién acababa de casi atropellarle con una pequeña maleta con ruedas era una chica desconocida con un ligero jersey azul y un vestido floreado. De cabello castaño cobrizo y mirada divertida.

– Aux – Se quejó moviendo el pie derecho – Podrías ir con cuidado…

– Lo sé, lo sé – La chica no parecía ir tan apresurada ahora que acababa de mirarle – Es que voy a perder el tren. Y tengo que comer algo antes. ¿Estás bien?

Le sonrió en un claro flirteo. Y Anders se alegró.

Ese podía ser un buen plan para esa tarde puesto que no parecía ser capaz de hacer algo para que la periodista de acento difícil entrevistara a Zoe Brown.

– Bueno… – Dijo – Mi hotel no está muy lejos. No ibas a quedarte tirada… y habrá más trenes. Siempre hay más.

Lia dudó un instante antes de reír acompañando el gesto de negación de un sonido alegre al descartar la propuesta. 'No había conocido nunca a ningún chico de Bristol que fuera tan rápido como ese. Aunque por el deje en su voz él tampoco parecía inglés'. – Me encantaría pero hace muchos días que no veo a mis padres. Por estudios, ¿sabes? Ellos me esperan en casa. Tengo media hora escasa para comer y subir a ese tren.

– Vaya… – No había problema en realidad. Anders Johnson aún podía utilizar a Bragi en ella para aprovechar mucho mejor ese tiempo, puesto que no lo había usado aún. Sonrió… 'Pero el sonido de su propio teléfono lo despistó después tremendamente'.

Dawn llamaba pese a la diferencia horaria y parecía preocupada.

– No acabo de entender lo que pasa, Anders – Se explicó – Esa mujer que tenía que llevar supuestamente tu oficina, desapareció hace semanas. No tengo ni idea qué ha pasado con Agnetha.

Su ayudante no parecía estarse tomando más las vacaciones que su madre le había recomendado.

¿Por qué Freyja no estaba de todos modos aún al mando de su oficina? 'Genial', pensó antes de preocuparse algo. 'Lo había dejado todo para viajar a Noruega por petición de su madre, sin ni tan siquiera entender muy bien el propósito de encontrar esa rama… y ahora ella desaparecía sin avisarle'.

Suponía que tendría que llamar lo antes posible a alguno de sus hermanos, pero la última vez Mike no había parecido muy contento por videoconferencia, claro que en ese momento sólo había llamado Ty y su hermano mayor había estado allí de casualidad. 'No tenía ni idea de si Agnetha quería que ellos tuvieran más detalles de su viaje…'. Aunque por lo que le había dicho la última vez, había estado eso sí a punto de enviarle al menos a Ty.

Llevaba cuatro meses lejos de Nueva Zelanda en ese momento. 'La verdad es que había esperado tardar algo más a encontrar el dichoso árbol…'.

'…Y sacar algo más de provecho al negocio que se suponía que iba a hacer de propina por el camino'. Vio como la chica que había flirteado con él se alejaba.

Esperaba al menos, eso sí, no tardar en conseguir esa entrevista. 'Si _Rachel_ le hacía el favor de una vez…'. Pese a la ironía con la que aún mencionaba el nombre, su inmunidad a Bragi seguía intrigándole lo suficiente para estar tentado de llamar a Olaf.

Miró el teléfono móvil que aún sostenía entre las manos. Quizás lo llamaría después…

.

.

.

'Habían pasado años des de la última vez que lo había visto. Demasiados para incluso recordar con tanta claridad los detalles'. Suspiró. Esa primera noche había sido una chiquilla de 17 años que había dejado su casa antes de hora y que ya quería comerse el mundo. Una chiquilla que aún así ya intentaba huir de su pasado… de todo lo que en su vida nunca había sido racional… Rachel Macclellan cogió aire y volvió a teclear todos esos consejos absurdos sobre fotografía y moda. Ahora tenía más información sobre lo que podía haber pasado en la funeraria… pero no tenía ni idea como plantear una cosa así en _el más absoluto mundo real_.

Iba a tener que conseguir algo más para poder como mínimo insinuar que había estado detrás de ese caso… sin permiso de su superior. Y con Louis ya investigándolo.

Había caminado un poco confusa hacia la redacción después de evitar subir al despacho de Quinn. 'De nada servía estar en el lugar de los hechos, si lo único que conocía de los sospechosos principales, no iba a poder decirlo'.

Tendría que conformarse con acabar esas piezas idiotas para el semanario de moda que sacaban cada sábado. Miró su trabajo. ¡Ni siquiera había querido eso! Si había un motivo para haber estudiado para periodista esa era precisamente la premisa que la había llevado antes al desastre: 'Si quieren que lo cuentes no es exactamente periodismo'. El mundo necesitaba saber lo que sus gobernantes fraguaban a sus espaldas, al menos dentro del terreno racional. Con esa frase en mente, había entrado a lo grande en la sección de política del diario local de Bristol. Hasta que alguien más poderoso que ella, y sin duda con más influencia, había movido cielo y tierra para trasladarla de sección.

Poco seguía sirviéndole estar segura de escribir bien… ni haber destapado ese caso de corrupción en el ayuntamiento que sólo le había sido útil para acabar hundida en la miseria de las páginas de relleno, gente y tiendas. Escuchó una voz insoportable que ya había estado allí pero que en ese instante no esperaba escuchar. – Zoe Brown! – Exclamó Andrew, su jefe, al reconocerla… Tenía esa sensación cada vez que la norteamericana traspasaba esa puerta… la rara certeza de ver esfumarse con ella cualquier esperanza de salir con prestigio algún día de esa sección. Rachel se dio cuenta que la había olvidado completamente por un rato – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Bueno – sonrió la diseñadora, a las veces que modelo, altísima y rubia. Con una talla perfecta de cintura que no podía ser normal – Creía que me encontraría a Anders…

– Anders!

Entonces Rachel recordó que antes de quedar totalmente aturdida por la aparición de Mitchell y el factor vampiro en todo eso, ella había esperado ir a casa, tomarse un momento de descanso y esperar a qué él apareciese.

Vio a Brown hablar con el director del periódico además de con su editor jefe.

– _Yo y mi nuevo relaciones públicas hemos decidido que vamos a relanzar mi carrera. Tengo una nueva colección estupenda. _

– _Creía que habías hablado con Andrew de eso en junio…_

– _Es que mi relaciones públicas es nuevo en la ciudad. _

Y salió de la redacción sin acabar el último de esos artículos ridículos.

– Espere aquí… Creo que sé dónde está Johnson.

El qué hacer con la información de la que ahora disponía seguía siendo una pregunta que no podía responder.

.

.

Llegó a su piso un cuarto de hora después.

Había empezado a llover en serio un poco después de abandonar su puesto en la redacción y a esas alturas ya diluviaba. Subió a un autobús y se bajo en la esquina de la calle dónde vivía, pensando de pronto que quizás tendría que haber pedido su número de teléfono a Zoe Brown. Iba sin abrigo ese día y cuando llegó a la puerta roja de su casa estaba más que un poco empapada.

– Genial…

Le vio justo entonces. 'Con ese aire suyo, ¡cómo no!'. Y vio también exactamente como una chica le dejaba un paraguas al cruzar la calle. 'Parecía que a Anders le había costado un poco llegar hasta allí…'.

– ¿Por que tenéis la manía de no usar paraguas cuando llueve?! Lo hubiera pedido mucho antes si me hubiera encontrado a alguien más con él en mi camino hacía aquí…

Parecía muy convencido que cualquiera iba a mojarse para darle el suyo. Aunque bueno ella misma acababa de ver como lo conseguía de una chica al otro lado de la calle. 'No podía ser sólo su encanto…'.

Prefirió no darle vueltas.

– Tienes a Brown en la redacción…

– ¿Vas a tomarle fotos allí en alguna sala?

– No – Abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese a su piso mientras subía los primeros escalones – Va a dejar de llover…

– ¿Ahora eres meteoróloga?

– Estoy segura que a las afueras de Bristol de aquí un rato tampoco va a llover tanto… - Se explicó – Puedes llamarla y quedar cerca del Saint James Park, si os parece… O mandar un taxi a la redacción.

– ¿Y otro aquí?

Rachel Macclellan bufó.

– Está a media hora caminando de aquí. ¿De verdad crees que no podemos ir en bus?

– No.

Iba a cambiarse primero para no acabar con una pulmonía de propina. Así que lo hizo esperar en el sofá. El corredor de la entrada era alargado y se veían sólo tres puertas, en una de ellas estaba su habitación y en la otra ese pequeño comedor.

– No voy a tardar más de cinco minutos…

'Anders Johnson lo hubiera dudado de otra chica… pero había algo en esta que le decía que incluso podía ser verdad'. Así que asintió y se sentó con una mirada de escepticismo al sofá. _Pequeño_ era un adjetivo generoso para ese comedor. Rachel no podía hacer mucho que vivía allí pero sin duda ese piso encajaba con ella de un modo que en ese momento Anders no podía ver para nada de una manera positiva. La combinación de colores de los cojines esparcidos en la moqueta azul, no ayudaba a mejorar esa impresión. '¿En qué cabeza cabía que esa chica pudiera escribir sobre moda en algún lugar del planeta?'.

Y entonces, justo cinco minutos después, ella volvió…

Llevaba una chaqueta tejana y un bolso de ropa verde. Además de un gorro de invierno y un pañuelo al cuello de tonalidades rojizas. 'No podía ser real'. Nunca había visto tantos colores en un espacio tan pequeño… pero sin duda Rachel Macclellan pertenecía a ese piso. Ella y todos sus colores.

La falda larga de tono claro y las botas marrones le hicieron deducir que eso debía querer decir que ella creía ir arreglada. Sonrió con la sonrisa a medias y la mirada burlona de quien es escéptico con lo que ve y aunque esperó que en cualquier momento la chica alzara la vista y le dijera algo, ella parecía ahora estar más interesada en buscar alguna cosa en el corredor.

– Oh, así que estabas escondido en el baño – Saludó. Y antes que Anders reaccionara, Macclellan tenía un gato marrón en brazos. – Este es Alfie… mi compañero de piso.

'Nunca le habían gustado especialmente los gatos'.

Ni las pelirrojas.

Pero se tomó ese momento como lo que era: probablemente la última vez que iba a intentar que Bragi funcionara con ella. 'Al fin y al cabo, después de la entrevista y las fotos, podría ir ya pensando en su vuelta a Nueva Zelanda…'. Y quizás no le había pedido nada que realmente le apeteciese… hasta ese instante.

Le estaba haciendo un favor, por supuesto…

… Y estaba tratando de probar a su manera hasta que punto ella era extrañamente inmune a la voluntad de Bragi.

– Aún llueve – Lanzó, aunque era sonoramente evidente que la lluvia no había parado en ningún momento de golpear contra la ventana de la sala – Podríamos relajarnos mientras esperamos que pare…

Los ojos de Rachel se estrecharon ya des de la primera sílaba más endulzada de la cuenta que emitió su voz.

– Va a parar cuando lleguemos allí – Se empeñó extrañamente convencida – No es necesario esperar… Te lo aseguro.

– Bueno – Esta vez Anders dejó hacer a Bragi completamente. La respiración de ellas, de todas, solía entrecortarse cómo si ya tuviera sus manos en alguna parte de su piel cuando usaba al Dios. Pero la chica que tenía delante sólo parpadeó –… si vamos a la cama, va a ser el mejor polvo de tu vida. Sólo tienes que decir que sí. – Le dijo. Pese a que algo en ella delató su rechazo antes de hora, y Anders decidió aflojar un poco al final: – Aunque también me contentaría con qué me prepararas un café.

Rachel alucinó… quizás en el fondo porque inexplicablemente comprendió que aún sin entenderlo era muy fácil decirle que sí. Hasta al café.

… Y su bofetada fue tremenda. Absoluta y algo excesiva. Pese a que después tampoco estuvo muy segura que esa propuesta hubiera sido real…

– Au… – Solo un segundo más tarde Anders tenía ya una mano en la mejilla y el gesto adolorido – Duele. ¿De dónde demonios has salido tú?

Ella movió la cabeza confundida de repente. 'Eso había sido muy raro'.

– Creo que deberíamos irnos ya… Tu clienta quiere esas fotos y a mí me gustaría acabar con esto de una vez…

.

Estuvieron en silencio en el taxi, mientras Anders llamaba a Brown y después. Aunque al final Rachel incluso se preguntó si debería disculparse.

'Era él quien se había excedido, de todas maneras'. Lo miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aún la examinaba… no precisamente con algo que ella fuera a llamar lujuria. 'Más bien cómo si fuera una especie acabada de salir del zoo…', se dijo.

– Ya he ido viendo que no te suelen decir que no… – Probó. – Me he pasado, lo siento. Ha sido una sensación muy rara…

De pronto él parecía haber olvidado que le dolía la mejilla. Parpadeó.

– Así… ¿sí has sentido algo? Quiero decir… – Se apartó un poco en el espacio que ocupaban en la parte trasera del taxi –… algo respecto a mi voz o así.

– Pues… – La periodista pelirroja negó con la cabeza, y después se rió. – Odio esa voz que pones. No sé por qué lo haces… o por qué se supone que funciona, pero me produce repelús… o alguna cosa que se le parece mucho, te lo aseguro.

– Bien. – Anders Johnson le mintió. Al fin y al cabo nada podía estar del todo bien de ese modo. Porque los poderes de Bragi habían sido infalibles hasta entonces y no le cabía lo contrario en la cabeza: 'Que hubiera un mortal como esa chica que siempre dijera "no" lo tenía (¡además!) lo bastante intrigado y molesto a esas alturas…'.

Le gustaba la comodidad de Bragi...

…Y por ese mismo motivo Rachel Macclellan seguía siendo terreno completamente desconocido para él.

– Espero que no suene a un insulto. No quiere serlo – Estaba hablando ella de pronto, no obstante. 'Tan rápido que su acento ahora era incluso más cerrado'. La vio resoplar al final: – Por lo demás, me caes bastante bien, ¿sabes? En el fondo. Y a Alfie también… – Rachel miró la calle a través de la ventanilla del taxi aún algo contrariada consigo misma y su primera aseveración: – Quiero decir… te he golpeado cuando lo tenía en brazos y sólo ha saltado a la moqueta. Creo que a otro lo hubiera arañado.

Eso sí parecía un chiste.

Aunque Anders ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta cuando su ironía pudo más. – ¿No tendrás algún familiar en Noruega verdad? ¿Algún bisabuelo perdido por allí? Porque puedo bien jurarte que a la gente normal la voz suele caerles jodidamente mejor que yo.

– ¿En Noruega? ¿Por qué allí? – Sonrió ligeramente a su lado dos minutos después de fruncir las cejas, extrañada. Pese a que eso no había tenido gracia, el chico idiota y egocéntrico de los hoyuelos en la mejilla a veces le parecía incluso divertido. Negó de forma obvia con la cabeza.

'De todas maneras, ni siquiera creía que él pudiera estar hablando en serio ahora…'.

.

Lo del tren vino después.

Exactamente cincuenta trágicos minutos más tarde.

Cuándo estaban en ese parque rodeado de altas verjas de hierro forjado al noroeste del centro comercial de Broadmead. Ese era un espacio no muy lejos de una de las estaciones de tren del extrarradio de Bristol que había sido en realidad una pequeña parcela muy transitada, en la que aún ahora había una antigua iglesia dividida por una pasarela sumergida entre hierbajos a través de la cual, colina abajo, era fácil acceder a las vías del tren.

Había habido retrasos con los trenes ese día.

Aunque lo que acababa de pasar en un túnel cercano no era producto de una de esas dilaciones. 'Rachel había casi acabado de tomar fotos a Zoe Brown y ahora estaba escuchándola hacer planes para cenar esa noche con Anders antes que él se fuera en 48 horas…'. No es que la molestara especialmente pero se suponía que tendrían de estar algo más preocupados por el resultado de su trabajo.

Se puso la cámara cerca de la cara para poder seguir tomando fotos, ahora al paisaje. Y entonces le pareció ver algo. Aunque en su cámara solo seguían habiendo arboles y uno de los barrios de la ciudad de fondo. Reparó en ese lugar cercano cerca de las vías.

Y se quitó la cámara de en medio para comprobar su intuición.

Maldijo entonces que estuviera demasiado lejos para comprobarlo. Pero había una mujer llena de sangre allí… y después ya no estaba.

Podía estar segura de haber visto la sombra de alguien más. Aunque esa distancia tanto podían ser dos yonquis como alguien que se hubiera metido en algún tipo de perfomance dónde lanzaran cantidades industriales de pintura roja. Dudó.

Hasta que la imagen fugaz rebotó un par de veces en su retina y casi pudo jurar que había visto antes ese cabello enredado. 'No podía ser'.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Anders Johnson que esta vez se iba a despedir la miró algo sorprendido. 'Realmente ella parecía ajena a todo ese momento'.

– Quiero comprobar algo… en las vías.

Casi parecía ridículo llevarle la contraria a esas alturas: – Lo sabías que en las vías pasan trenes, ¿Verdad? Nadie que esté bien de la cabeza, se mete en las vías…

– No me voy a meter en las vías… Voy a ver si hay algo.

Bueno esa sí podía ser la última vez que lo intentara: – Vamos Rachel, ven con nosotros. Brown te invita a tomar un par de copas con ella en el hotel.

No le importaba mucho. 'Y le molestaba algo más haber dejado a parte lo que había vivido cerca del despacho de Stephen Quinn solo porque eso que estaban haciendo allí parecía más importante… o más adecuado a su nuevo y triste estatus en el periódico'.

Ella descendió más por ese pequeño montículo de hierba dónde estaba… y Anders Johnson simplemente pensó en dar la vuelta. Subió unos pasos hacia Zoe Brown… pero maldijo en seguida el tener que redescubrir que tenía consciencia ahora.

– ¡No puedes meterte en la vías!

La vio bajando hacía ellas y efectivamente andar muy cerca de ellas. 'Ésta, Anders Johnson, no es buena idea', se repitió. Pero incluso entonces no se imaginó que esa en efecto podía ser algo así como la peor idea de su vida.

– ¿Ves ese túnel? – Ella le dijo cuando Anders se había acercado lo suficiente, en su caso con la preocupación de no llegar a dónde estaba ella. – Tengo un mal presentimiento…

'El suyo también era malo', pensó Anders. Pero iba más ligado a su propia supervivencia.

– Entonces, mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no?

– Vete… – Asintió – Que tengas un buen retorno a casa, Anders. Este es mi trabajo…

– ¿Seguir a presentimientos absurdos?

– No. Perseguir a las noticias…

'Estaba completamente loca'. Y no era su culpa que Bragi ni tan siquiera fuera a funcionar. Eso pensó un par de veces antes de meterse detrás de ella en el túnel por una especie de acera de mantenimiento lateral.

Y siguió pensándolo cuando ella propuso que había algo raro en ese tren parado en medio de la vía. E incluso cuando la vio avanzando hacia el vagón.

– No puedes entrar allí… – Y juraría que había usado a Bragi pero ya ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Porque a la voluntad de Rachel parecía serle indiferente.

No la oyó gritar, ni tan siquiera volver atrás. 'Por eso, quizás, en vez de salir corriendo cómo le mandaban todos sus sentidos… se fue detrás de ella'. Por eso y porque en ese momento pareció mucho más seguro entrar al tren que seguir en esa maldita oscuridad…

No tendría que haber dado un solo paso dentro de ese túnel.

Pero cuando quiso arrepentirse era incluso demasiado tarde para recordar cómo solía moverse.

Rachel estaba paralizada en la entrada del vagón. Incapaz incluso de usar su cámara… 'Aunque nadie iba a culparla por eso'.

_Su padre había estado conduciendo su Vauxall viejo por esa carretera mojada la mañana que él y su madre murieron en ese accidente. Cuando tenía doce años. Sólo recordaba dos cosas de ese día: el viraje brusco que su progenitor tuvo que hacer para esquivar algo que al parecer había ido a parar a la carretera y la caída. Se había encontrado volando hacia delante, casi ingrávida y dando vueltas, hasta que todo había parado dolorosamente. Había sido entonces cuando había visto por primera vez en su vida una vida rota, dos. Sus padres con todo esa sangre y un montón de cristales teñidos de rojo a su alrededor. _

_La segunda vez, no había tanta sangre… pero el cuerpo de su compañera estaba inexorablemente muerto. 'Había conseguido esconder esas imágenes de su subconsciente en lo más fondo del cerebro durante con mucho cuidado los últimos años'._

_Y ahora de pronto…_

Nada de lo que pudiera haber visto antes, excepto por el hecho que la tocaba directamente, había sido peor que esto. Estos cadáveres no parecían ni siquiera cuerpos enteros, sino más bien sacos tirados, algunos despellejados vivos sin compasión.

Vomitó.

Y de repente se encontró la mano temblorosa de Anders en su espalda. Él temblaba y había perdido súbitamente cualquier color que hubiera tenido antes su piel.

Iba a vomitar también pero estaba incluso demasiado en shock para sentir el asco en su estómago y la reacción de rechazo de toda su piel. 'Habría deseado ir al infierno antes que estar un solo segundo más allí…'.

Una voz los interrumpió después, no muy afortunadamente. Era alguien de mantenimiento que venía a ver qué le había pasado al tren. E iba a pensar lo peor de ellos, por supuesto.

– ¿Por qué han abierto la puerta del vagón?

.


	5. Capítulo 4 Other people

**N/A:** Bueno, muy pronto va a haber menos de Rachel y más de ellos dos. Pero tenemos que ir llegando dónde empezamos para eso. Esta vez, os dejo con un trozo de dialogo en vez de una canción al principio. Nos vemos en los reviews!

**Capítulo 4. Other people**

"_Oh god. __You... don't get all you about it. Of course I've lived with other people. Do you think I've spent the last hundred years waiting for you and your three different types of upholstery cleaner to show up? Anyway. After me, he lived with this other guy, Dan. A human. And that's the body that came in". _

_John Mitchell a George Sands. Dialogo. Series 2 - Episode 2: "Serve God, Love Me and Mend". _

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba apoyado en la espalda de ella cuando notó a Rachel moverse en un espasmo y se giró aún en shock ante el grito de ese hombre que ahora acababa de entrar en el vagón.

Si la piel de ella ya era lo bastante pálida, tenía que decir que en ese instante estaba completamente blanca. 'Aunque posiblemente su propio color tampoco fuera el mejor, puesto que el estómago aún le pedía a gritos vomitar…'. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de moverse cuando al hombre que los interrogaba le siguió otro hombre y después, en cuestión de minutos, las vías se llenaron de policías.

Vio a Zoe Brown en el fondo, seguramente porque en algún momento se había cansado de esperar en el parque y había bajado a preguntar… 'Estaba hablando con un policía que parecía querer echarla de allí y a penas lo había visto aún a él'. Estaba seguro que eso que acababa de pasar, fuera lo que fuera lo que creyera haber visto allí dentro, iba a acabar al menos con ese suyo negocio en concreto y lo estaba con más convencimiento al darse cuenta que le ponían las manillas a Rachel. 'Oh, fantástico, estaban arrestados', pensó. Aunque entonces recordó que nadie podía acusarlos de nada… básicamente porque él aún tenía a Bragi.

Solo tenía que poder recuperar su voz de un momento al otro. Y entonces decirle a toda esa gente, aunque fuera uno por uno, que él nunca había estado allí… que lo olvidasen para siempre. 'Que los olvidasen a los dos, si era necesario… aunque estaba muy seguro de desear _ahogarla_ ahora mismo: por no escucharlo y por no haber gritado al entrar…'. Si ella hubiera gritado des del vagón… él nunca hubiera entrado allí. No era un jodido idiota inconsciente.

Entonces la escuchó:

– Hemos entrado hace un momento… el tren estaba parado y… – dudó –… y esa puerta abierta. Solo tuve que empujarla un poco.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué hacían en las vías?

– Bueno – Parecía que la chica estaba intentando no contar algo al policía aunque Anders sabía que si no lo hacía mejor iban estar en pocos segundos en un problema aún mayor – Tomaba fotos cerca de aquí…

El hombre estornudó y la miró algo nervioso. '¿Quién no podía estarlo después de lo que acababan de encontrarse?'. – Le ha dicho nunca alguien que está prohibido entrar a un tren en ruta… quiero decir – Seguramente el agente mismo se preguntaba si es que había alguna ley al respecto que pudiera incluso detallarlo – No se puede pasar. Es de sentido común.

– Bien… hemos pasado.

Anders gritó internamente en verla mover el mentón como si por un momento fuera a decirle algo desagradable al policía. 'Por suerte, ni siquiera siguió'. El hombre la interrumpió antes: – ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién es usted para pasar, señorita? Para subirse a un tren parado en medio de una vía…

En ese momento Anders fue capaz de distingir a los tres policías que discretamente sujetaban sus armas. 'Evidentemente, la versión de la maldita pelirroja sonaba bizarramente rara'.

– Rachel Macclellan. Soy periodista.

Iba a tener que actuar ya. 'Aunque él odiase la puta sangre… y acabase de asistir a algo que se parecía seguramente a su peor experiencia con ese líquido rojo y maldito que normalmente significaba problemas… cosas graves'.

'Aunque de pequeño esos problemas fueran algo distinto incluso pasajero y naíf', se dijo recordando algunas trifulcas de colegio que habían perdido importancia con los años.

Recordó también, por supuesto, los gritos de su padre y los esfuerzos de Elizabeth por esconder las marcas de golpes y moratones a sus cuatro hijos. Siempre recordaba eso en sus peores momentos. Al fin y al cabo, pero, lo máximo que se había acercado Johan a hacerlo sangrar a él había sido una vez que ese líquido rojo estuvo en su nariz por largos minutos; tantos como un niño de diez años podía recordar. 'Por lo general, dolían más los gritos que las cachetadas'. Y los golpes de mamá nunca se veían demasiado, escondidos entre la ropa… aunque con el tiempo dejaran marca…

No había nunca heridas abiertas allí.

Seguramente la sangre le evocaba algo más los años de instituto. 'Algún mal golpe de Roger Fernands, el tipo de último curso con cuya novia había perdido la virginidad'.

Se giró para hablar pero por un momento la oscuridad del túnel, el extraño calor que hacía de pronto cerca de la máquina de tren y el recuerdo de… 'No solo había habido sangre allí… también vísceras y podía jurar que algún órgano súbitamente arrancado'… todo eso lo hizo marear.

'La luz rojiza que la linterna de un policía hacía en contraste con el cabello de ella no iba a ayudarle', se inclinó contra su estomago intentando respirar. Y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que iban a esposarle a él también que pudo reaccionar.

– Vamos – le dijo al oficial – Van a dejarnos ir, ¿verdad? Solo pasábamos por aquí. No hemos visto nada… y mucho menos hemos hecho nada al entrar allí. Será mejor que empiecen pronto a buscar su criminal… porque podría estar huyendo muy lejos de aquí mientras detienen a dos inocentes. No hace falta que nos lleven a comisaria en este momento.

'Pudo añadir que los olvidaran a ellos y a sus nombres en ese instante, claro'. Que no los llevaran nunca a comisaría y que no tuvieran nunca más la necesidad de pedirles una identificación. Pero se le pasó. Ni siquiera fue consciente de hablar solo en presente. Y aún con nauseas, se encontró escuchando un hombre hablar a Rachel sobre el por qué los llamarían después…

Porque aunque no hubieran visto nada, quizás había algún detalle con el cual podían ayudar, por supuesto… 'Anders Johnson supo que tenía que haber descartado cualquier opción en ese instante… pero no lo hizo… aún no entendía muy bien la razón exacta…'.

Probablemente hubiera estado demasiado asustado para pensar con claridad… O quizás fuera porque la frase de ella lo interrumpió de todas formas: – Si podemos ayudarlos se lo haremos saber. Le agradecemos poder ir a casa de momento… – La escuchó contar como si en verdad quisiera acabar en comisaría. Y después la vio hablar con la policía un momento más.

Fuera como fuese, pronto se encontró fuera del túnel con una sorprendida Rachel – aún en pleno shock – preguntándole por qué los habían dejado ir sin más y cuestionándolo acerca de si iba a coger ahora un taxi para ir a su hotel…

'Maldita mujer'. No podía pensar en respirar… menos en nada más. Apenas le prestó atención.

'La chica a su lado parecía igual de blanca y en shock que antes… pero ahora lo observaba como si estuviera también intentando analizar alguna otra cosa en su cara'.

– ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Le preguntó. – Quiero decir… Tienen nuestros nombres pero poco más. Podríamos huir ahora mismo y no nos encontrarían… y somos testigos de…

– ¿No les has dicho que no habías visto nada?

'Ella cedió algo culpable a esa pregunta…'. – No estoy segura…

Y él casi sintió discutir la moral de alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo has explicado para que encuentren a los locos que han hecho eso?

Ambos sabían la respuesta. 'Al menos la primera de ellas…'.

– Porque entonces no iba a poder publicarlo. Si es que consigo decidir si he visto algo realmente, Anders – Le pareció que ella se hundía en sí misma un poco – Es largo de explicar.

– Bien.

'No quería saberlo'. Porque lo primero que iba a hacer después de haber dormido sería borrar su nombre de la memoria de todo el cuerpo policial si hacía falta… y subir al avión el billete del cual tenía ya para ese mismo viernes.

– ¿Vas a ir a tu hotel?

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Zoe Brown simplemente se había ido.

– Sí. Supongo. Necesito emborracharme.

– Entonces ven a casa.

Rachel Macclellan había bloqueado de su retina, de momento, cualquiera de las imágenes que para siempre llevaría ahora en el alma… pero aunque primero tenía que estar muy segura de lo que probablemente después se atreviera a escribir, lo último que quería en ese momento era caminar sola por Bristol… estar sola en su piso. Cualquier cosa que conllevara un solo momento de reflexión.

Necesitó aclarar su punto de todos modos:

– Quiero decir… tengo buen whisky… No vas a tener problema en emborracharte – Sabía que él la miraba en ese instante todo lo suspicaz que la situación permitía – Voy a dejarte mi cama… y yo voy a dormir en el sofá. Si la policía nos busca, ya sabrá dónde encontrarnos.

Estaban algo demasiado impactados para decir mucho más.

.

En algún lugar Mitchell aún sentía la sangre de sus víctimas consigo. El vampiro había experimentado la muerte de otros muchas veces. Como vampiro tampoco era la primera vez que veía pasar toda su vida, y su muerte, por delante de sus ojos. Pero ahora, en este momento, sentía excitación y mantenía una nube en su vista y en su celebro que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Había odiado esto, en realidad? Ser un asesino que mataba para comer… Había sido mucho más que comida esta vez, lo era siempre, en realidad. La sangre era parte de su yo, de la comida, del sexo; de todo lo que había sido él des de que se había convertido en esto.

Nunca, estando borracho, la sensación de ebriedad había sido tan absoluta como ahora.

Se reía en este instante. Pero era una risa que dolía.

.

No hablaron en todo el camino y prácticamente ni siquiera se miraron. 'En sus retinas tenían clavadas aún trazos de imágenes que difícilmente borrarían ya de su mente… que ni siquiera parecían a esas alturas más que una pesadilla pero que sabían reales por el hedor inexplicable y dulzón que de pronto ambos podían notar en sus fosas nasales'. Sus ropas parecían impregnadas de ello.

Y Rachel, que casi pareció asustarse de su propio gato al abrir la puerta, quiso quemar en ese mismo instante su propia ropa por miedo a que eso, imaginario o no, acabaran escampándose por todo su piso. – Voy a ver si tengo algún chándal que incluso tú te puedas poner – Era consciente que no solo su propia ropa apestaba.

Empezaba a temer que se tratara de algún tipo de secuela psicología… pero puesto que los policías parecían haber dejado que se fueran sin más, no se había seguido el procedimiento habitual… ni tan siquiera si – no teniendo la culpa de nada – habían sido testigos de ese horror. Observó a Anders un momento, recordándose que definitivamente había algo raro en él y esa voz que a veces parecía poder modular.

– De todos modos nunca me han gustado los psicólogos… – Dijo entre dientes y en un susurro esta vez al pensar expresamente en voz alta. 'Pretendía llamar su atención…'. Aunque era evidente que él estaba lejos de poder reaccionar a las propias sensaciones de lo que vagamente habían visto. 'Porque aunque hubieran visto mucho, sus mentes seguro estaban incluso imaginando más de lo que las terribles ganas de vomitar, les habían dejado mirar'.

– Oh, sí, sí… – Pareció reaccionar ahora algo el relaciones públicas neozelandés – la ropa… Si no te molesta sería una buena idea.

Confundido, incluso parecía amable.

– Hay whisky en el armariete de encima el fregadero – Él la ojeó ahora como si eso no fuera tampoco normal. Pero a esas alturas ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a sentirse mínimamente sorprendida – Toma el que quieras. Si no te importa, te buscaré algo más cómodo… y después voy a ducharme.

No es que pensase invitarlo. 'Por un momento creyó que tenía que estar loca para ducharse con un desconocido bebiendo whisky en la cocina'. Pero el olor insoportable y las imágenes que le venían a la mente del túnel podían más.

Dudaba que después de algo así, incluso si se trataba de un tipo como el que parecía ser él, Anders pudiera tener ningún otro tipo de pensamiento que no fuera el desear que algo o alguien se lo tragara antes de recordar o incluso respirar.

Volvía a sentir nauseas y ganas de vomitar.

Llegó mareada a la ducha, y media hora después de permanecer debajo del agua sin ni siquiera tener intención de tirarse por encima ningún tipo de jabón, decidió también salir de allí. Solo pudo darse cuenta que se había pasado con la temperatura del agua cuando vio las marcas rojizas que le habían quedado en el estómago y el pecho.

Se puso el pijama y salió a la sala.

Anders se miraba a Alfie como si estuviera intentando encontrarlo espantoso. – Es un habana… su raza. Se llaman así por su color. Hay pocos y son solo marrones – Explicó innecesariamente – Nada de pelo atigrado. Este es bastante bonito, con la cara algo más redondeada que sus compañeros de raza…

Era evidente que a su interlocutor le daba igual.

– ¿Le has dado nunca de beber?

Rachel Macclellan parpadeó.

– Espero que esto no sea porque tu sí acabas de hacerlo. No es una raza delicada pero no tienen por costumbre beber alcohol – Se tiró al sofá después con Alfie en brazos mientras lo miraba – No creo que ahora mismo pudiera soportar enterrar a mi gato. No tengo muchos amigos, ¿sabes? Y de los pocos que tengo, Alfie es el mejor…

'¡Oh, fantástico, una loca de los gatos!', le puso un vaso lleno de alcohol delante del sofá, en una silla que estaba mal situada y en la que parecía que indudablemente Rachel debía apoyar el portátil muchas veces.

– No sabe lo que se pierde – El hombre siguió hablando de todos modos y hubo un momento que Rachel incluso quiso pensar que estaba a punto de sonreír – En algo tenías que tener buen gusto al final.

– Soy escocesa… He vivido en las Tierras Altas… y créeme este no es un buen whisky.

– Lo suficiente para emborrachar a dos testigos de… ¿de qué? – Pareció hasta un poco tocado por los vasos de alcohol que seguramente se había bebido mientras ella se duchaba - ¿Un acto de terrorismo? ¿La obra de un loco? ¿Qué diría _nuestra experta_ que era eso?

Eso iba para ella… y era suficientemente irónico para que la pelirroja captara todo su significado. – No es mi culpa que me hayas seguido – se defendió con el vaso en las manos – Y no soy una experta en sucesos. Yo me dedicaba a la política. Ya sabes, en el Parlamento no se arrancan… – iba a decir algo que de pronto le revolvió el estómago – no se matan de manera literal.

Alfie se escapó de sus manos y aunque Anders se apartó acabó paseándose por el respaldo del trozo de sofá dónde él se encontraba ahora y Rachel sujetó una manta que tenía por allí tirada y se la pasó a su huésped. – Creo que nos iría bien descansar un poco… está anocheciendo de todos modos.

Había algo en la actitud de ella que seguía no cuadrando con lo poco que Anders Johnson había conocido de Rachel antes. 'Ni siquiera había parecido dispuesta a llamar a su periódico… aunque se suponía que había callado cosas a la policía para poder llevar la noticia después de las primeras notas'. ¿Por qué incluso esperar a ello? Una hora antes la chica había tenido la exclusiva del simple hecho, y aún en el trauma evidente de ello, no parecía aún tener ninguna intención de informar a su periódico que era testigo directo de esos hechos.

– ¿Qué has visto?

– ¿Cómo?

– En el túnel…

'Temía decírselo a sí misma'. Y ya no estaba tan segura de poder escribir ni que fuera una sola ralla de algo así... 'La sangre, el horror que habían dejado en ese tren, la vaga sensación de no haberse fijado suficiente en esa mujer llena de sangre que ahora podría pensar que se había imaginado… El hecho que el objetivo de su cámara no le hubiera delatado nadie en las vías un momento antes…'. Si eran vampiros, eso era mucho más grande que ella… No se delataba a los vampiros.

Nadie lo hacía.

Y la sola posibilidad de hacerlo iría acompañada de las risas de sus compañeros de redacción, primero, la risa de los que no la creerían; y de algún vampiro matándola, después. 'Hacía muchos años que ya no era la adolecente que había querido morir'.

Se dio cuenta que se había mantenido repitiéndose que era una buena periodista, que pese a no haber revelado nunca nada de sobrenatural en su profesional, había actuado honestamente con todo lo que sí le estaba permitido explicar de manera racional… pero que se había mentido. 'Cómo periodista estaba hipotecada, porqué había miles de cosas que pasaban en el mundo a las que su misma condición sobrenatural, no le permitía poner nombre'.

Eran las normas básicas de los libros que una vez le había mandado su abuela. Y eso incluso la picó más…

La gente corriente no era imbécil… 'Y ella tenía un compromiso con su profesión, con la promesa de recuperar su lugar en el periódico en primer lugar'.

Escuchó a Anders hablándole aunque no pudo decir si muy coherentemente puesto que cuando pudo prestarle atención, él ya estaba más dormido que otra cosa.

– Voy a tener que decirles que me olviden – Balbuceaba en sueños – Mi vuelo es en cuarenta-ocho horas. No sería buena idea que alguien me intentara extraditar cuando vuelva a casa…

La nieta de Cathel Kerr se preguntó si algo de eso tenía algún sentido. 'Porque estaba convencida que ejercía algún tipo de magia extraña hacía las personas… pero también estaba segura que esa no se correspondía con la típica atribución de los de su clase'. Ella era una bruja, era su maldita herencia familiar… pero él no.

Se durmió apoyada en el respaldo del sofá con ese pensamiento y un último trago de ese alcohol que, de hecho, no había podido ni llegar a probar demasiado… más allá de ese vaso. 'Normalmente la que acababa tirada en el sofá, diciendo incoherencias, era ella'.

.

Unos enormes ojos ovalados de color verde despertaron a Anders a la mañana siguiente. Y el hocico de un color algo parecido al chocolate lo hizo ir para atrás un instante hasta que consiguió situarse. 'Las imágenes del día anterior, volvieron a su cabeza, para su total desgracia…'. Aunque agradeció recordar que eso que ahora se le ponía encima no era un gato callejero, ni él estaba tirado en un lugar exactamente desconocido.

La propietaria del gato, que en realidad había demostrado ser un montón de problemas, roncaba un poco con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras parecía mover la cabeza en discusión consigo misma. 'Probablemente lo mejor sería irse ahora… solucionar por su cuenta lo de su nombre en comisaria… cruzar los dedos de haberlos convencido lo suficiente para no haber quedado inscrito en ninguna lista ni de testimonios ni de sospechosos, y coger un avión antes de que a alguien se le acudiera retenerle el pasaporte'.

Observó el gato ir con parsimonia hacia la cocina y entonces se dio cuenta que había un montón de libros que sobresalían de debajo del sofá. 'El no especialmente cuidadoso, pero al menos su apartamento no había estado nunca tan desordenado'.

La oyó murmurar algo en ese momento.

– Gracias…

– ¿Por qué? – Recogió un libro pesado del suelo del que ni tan siquiera leyó la tapa y se permitió observarla un momento mientras ella intentaba poner orden a su pelo. Le había quedado levemente la marca del cojín del sofá en la cara – No te…

No acababa de entender a qué se refería aunque pensó que una disculpa por haberlo metido en ese embrollo tampoco hubiera estado de más.

– Por conseguir que pudiéramos irnos a casa… – Se alzó y siguió a su propio gato, aunque después de acariciarlo se dispuso medio dormida a preparar café - ¿Me vas a explicar el truco?

– ¿Qué truco?

– Oh, vamos, Anders – Exclamó antes de invitarlo a una taza algo aturdida aún por los recuerdos del día anterior – La gente te obedece… casi a la segunda palabra… Eso no es normal.

Quiso reírse de ella para desviar el tema y hacer ver que creer en cosas que "no eran normales" era lo único raro. Aunque alcanzó a recordar que había bromeado en Noruega con su condición de Dios para ligarse a un par de chicas… 'Por supuesto no seriamente'. Balanceó el libro que tenía en sus manos y fue al querer dejarlo sobre el sofá que se dio cuenta del título… y de lo viejo que era.

La taza que ella le acababa de ofrecer volaba ahora cerca de su cabeza mientras Rachel había vuelto a la cocina, de tipo americano, a por más agua caliente.

– Oh.

– Oh – Ella se rió imitando su sonido de ligera aunque equivocada comprensión – ¿Cuál es el truco?

En realidad Olaf sólo les había hablado de dioses nórdicos… y de gigantes y enanos. No de criaturas oscuras… y mucho menos de chicas que podían hacer volar tazas de café…

– Soy Bragi, Dios de la Poesía, puedo hacer que los mortales cumplan mi voluntad – Parecía orgulloso de ello. Y se había alzado, tomando la taza y observándola – No sabía que aquí también había… ¿Quién eres?

Rachel dudó. Estrechando los ojos casi tanto como estaba a punto de hacerlo él.

– Rachel Macclellan, periodista… – Pensó que debía tomarle el pelo – Vamos, Anders. Anders Johnson… ¿Dioses? ¡Es ridículo!

– Bueno… esa taza, hace un momento… y el libro… – Lo volvió a mirar – No parece que sea tan ridículo, ¿no? El manojo de diosas que corren por Auckland son algo menos… – dudó – No definitivamente, también son algo excéntricas, ¿sabes?

Él parecía serio en algún punto, así que Rachel se permitió titubear un momento.

– Bien… Dioses… Eso no está en los libros que me mandó mi abuela pero bueno – se mordió labio al pensar – Voy a hacer ver que no me parece que estás loco. Sólo porque convencer a los policías de esa manera… eso fue también extraño.

– ¿Y lo tuyo de la taza?

– Mi abuela es… – casi se rió al darse cuenta que posiblemente lo había dicho muy pocas veces en voz alta –… bruja. Eso al parecer me convierte en también… bruja… a mí. Aunque me gusta el mundo racional – Aclaró. – Y sin duda no voy haciendo volar cosas por ahí… No sé si puedes entender… – Pero él ya se reía abiertamente.

– Oh, vamos… – bufó la chica. 'No podía creerse que fuera él quien se estuviera burlando de sus palabras cuando le acababa de soltar toda esa estupidez de los dioses'. – A diferencia de ti, yo sí estoy hablando en serio…

Para Rachel era evidente que Anders Johnson tenía algún poder, aunque lo de los dioses seguía pareciéndole una santa tontería.

Y sin embargo era él quien se reía.

– Bruja – Arrugó el gesto del rostro, incluso marcando más ese hoyo característico de su mejilla, entre la barba aún corta del color del jengibre. – Con escoba y eso, claro… ¡Y por las noches hablas con tu gato!

Bufó.

– Esto es serio, Anders. Lo que vimos ayer tampoco fue algo normal… quiero decir… –Lo miró sabiendo que aún se reiría más – Estoy convencida que fue cosa de vampiros… Y creo que sé de alguien que conoce a alguno de ellos.

'La posibilidad que Mitchell hubiera participado directamente en la matanza, aunque plausible, ni siquiera podía contemplarla'. Era evidente que había estado en el despacho de Quinn ese día… pero de allí a hacer eso… Movió la cabeza en negación.

El John Mitchell que ella había conocido se alimentaba aún de sangre y no menciono en ningún momento que pretendiera ni ligeramente prescindir de ella… pero de "eso" a lo del tren… 'No, ese horror sin sentido no parecía encajar con ese chico con quien una vez se había topado en Manchester'.

– ¿Vas a decir algo?

Anders Johnson volvía a estar sentado en el sofá. Pareció preocupado un instante después de la última risa ahogada… pero ahora le devolvió la mirada de forma irónica. – Ya… ¿y dirías que se fueron del túnel andando o convertidos en murciélago?

'Lo ahogaría si pudiera'.

.

.

– Vamos a ir al hospital…

Anders dudó.

– ¿A qué? ¿Qué pretendes hablar con los muertos?

Rachel ni siquiera quería perder el tiempo en esa constante ironía. Los dos tenían ojeras y no habían dormido suficiente la noche anterior.

– Soy periodista, ¿recuerdas? Querría hacer un artículo…

Anders estrechó las cejas al mirarlo. Después observó a su alrededor para asegurarse que el dichoso gato no volviera a trepar en su falda.

Ella se estrujó las manos entre sí, aunque intentó aparentar normalidad.

La noche en qué había sabido de él, de Mitchell, la idea que no tenía porque seguir viviendo así se había mezclado demasiado seriamente con todo el alcohol que había bebido. 'Los cuentos de Elaine sobre las otras figuras oscuras que los humanos ignoraban, habían hecho el resto...'.

Pero nunca uno de esos cuentos había sido tan oscuro cómo esto…

.

.

**Cuatro horas después esa mañana…**

Anders golpeteó con los dedos la superficie de la pared mientras la esperaba en esos bajos del hospital unas horas después. '¿Cómo podía ser posible que tardara tanto?'. ¿Y qué demonios hacía él esperando en vez de ir a la puñetera comisaria e intentar borrar cualquier rastro de sí mismo de ese lugar?

Los gritos de alguien lo distrajeron de repente y, aunque se movió lo suficientemente rápido para irse de allí… alguien ya estaba en el corredor a continuación.

Conocía a ese chico.

El hombre moreno paró sus pasos unos instantes antes de mirarle.

– Tu – Casi le pareció que el chico iba a ser irónico antes de darse cuenta que sus manos temblaban ligeramente y que era cómo si intentará ponerse en orden a él mismo.

Había escuchado sin querer lo que el sacerdote había estado diciendo al chico alto y de cabello semilargo un momento antes.

– _Pese a lo que eres, él… George… ese chico, creía en ti. Se enfrontó a los otros por ti. _

Su cabeza iba a mil. Y recordaba lo que había asegurado la maldita chica.

– _Esto es serio, Anders. Lo que vimos ayer tampoco fue algo normal… quiero decir… –Lo miró sabiendo que aún se reiría más – Estoy convencida que fue cosa de vampiros… Y creo que sé de alguien que conoce a alguno de ellos. _

'Pero ese hombre no podía ser un vampiro, porque bueno ¿los vampiros no existían, no?'. Se lo quedó mirando.

El otro, de hecho, pareció que iba a pasar de largo de él en dirección al ascensor… pero de pronto se quedo parado mirándolo.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla…

Anders se asustó. Se asustó tanto que no se dio cuenta porque el chico (no podía ser un vampiro, porque los vampiros no existían) le miraba con rabia a dos pasos de él.

– Sal de en medio – Gruñó. 'Oh, perfecto se había quedado delante de la salida de emergencia del edificio'. Evidentemente ese hombre no tenía ninguna intención de salir por ningún camino normal… tampoco claro tenía la menor intención de usar el ascensor.

Dio un paso atrás.

– Yo… ya ya salgo – Murmuró, los ojos fijos en el rostro enfurecido del hombre frente a él. – Yo solo… yo no valgo la pena… – Vaciló Bragi al empezar a poner en marcha su magia – Yo ni tan siquiera soy apetecible. Si yo fuera tu ni me acordaría de mi mismo… me daría la vuelta y bueno… me iría a casa… – El chico de delante suyo hizo la misma expresión que se había acostumbrado a ver en Rachel. Y Anders empezó a entrar en pánico porque comenzó a sospechar ahora que era lo que significaba: 'Bragi no le iba a ser útil esta vez'.

Lo intentó de nuevo: – No hay nada en absoluto comestible o susceptible de ser mordido en mí – insistió. – Estoy muy muy seguro de no tener para nada una sangre que te pueda gustar. Apesto. – Aseguró cada vez más nervioso – Podrías preguntárselo a cualquiera que me conozca… en realidad estarían de acuerdo en eso…

Intentó sonreír. 'Como mínimo estaba conservando algo de humor antes de morir', pero el otro hombre parecía cada vez más y más frustrado.

– ¡Sal de en medio! – Gritó. Parecía más molesto que desconcertado. Y dio un paso más hacia él. – ¡Sal!

Estaba luchando consigo mismo para no morder a nadie más en ese momento.

Parpadeó unos instantes, siseó algo que no tenía sentido y, de pronto, Anders estaba siendo empujado contra la pared.

– Cállate… – susurró peligrosamente, antes de apartar la cabeza y de pronto hacer que Anders lo que se encontrara fuera su puño en la cara, empujándolo aún más duro contra la pared. _Joder eso duele_. – ¿Qué demonios se supone que eres tú?

No olía cómo un hombre lobo… pero definitivamente su olor de almizque tampoco era normal.

– Yo… – Anders se llevó la mano a su labio sangrante e intentó buscar una salida. 'Oh, dios, iba a morir', se repitió. Y las imágenes absolutamente vomitivas del tren empezaron a circular por su mente una detrás de la otro. _Oh, no, mierda_.

¿Por qué Bragi no funcionaba? ¿Por qué el maldito Bragi no estaba funcionando? La cabeza le iba a mil. Tenía que hacer algo, no encontraba más palabras en su garganta pero iba a tener que recuperar la tonalidad dulce del poeta en un último desesperado intento. – Escúchame, escúchame… con atención.

– John!

Alguien acababa de nombrar a ese tipo por su nombre. – John… John Mitchell.

'Y no podía ser otra que Rachel'.

Vio titubear al hombre.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces tú en Bristol?

– ¿Y tú? – Ella que no parecía muy asustada por el pequeño detalle que ese hombre había parecido querer atacarlo un momento antes. 'Fantástico', pensó Anders, lo miró arriba y abajo un par de instantes. – John… Ha habido un ataque. Creo que fue cosa de los tuyos…

Si no hubiera sido ya pálido, no hubiera podido parecerlo más en ese momento. Parpadeó, su gesto hizo un ademán de volverse suave por un momento y después se endureció.

– ¿De veras? – Se burló. – ¿A eso has decidido dedicarte ahora?

Bragi se fijó en el pequeño temblor en sus manos antes de dejarlo ir.

El hombre volvió a hablar con voz amenazante.

– _No te metas… Hagas lo que hagas aquí, este asunto no es tuyo._

.


	6. Capítulo 5 If the sky comes falling down

**Capítulo 5. If the sky comes falling down**

_Hey brother. There's an endless road to rediscover. Hey sister, Know the water's sweet. But blood is thicker. Oh, if the sky comes falling down. For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. _

_Avicii. Hey brother. _

Había intentado contactar nuevamente con Mitchell pero – hasta que no había podido localizarlo en Gales – el vampiro parecía haber desaparecido de verdad. 'Rachel también había intentado pensar en la mejor forma de publicar en el periódico la identidad del asesino del túnel o al menos el género...'.

... Sólo había podido dar pistas.

Y aún así había sido suficiente para que los vampiros los acabaran persiguiendo. El único motivo por el que Anders Johnson seguía allí era porque se suponía que ese otro vampiro los iba a sacar de ese lío, _maldita sea_.

'A la bruja se le había olvidado, claro, aclararle ese pequeño detalle por el cual no buscaban ya a Mitchell para que los protegiera; sino porque a la vez era el asesino de toda esa gente...'. Y ahora estaban en ese lugar: En esa casa del País de Gales… después de la desaparición de Rachel.

'Esperando que a alguien se le ocurriera algo...'.

**Presente**

George bufó a su espalda.

– Tengo una familia que proteger, Mitchell. Voy a ir contigo pero ese imbécil se queda.

'No es que tuviera ninguna intención de ir…'. –

– No – dijo sin embargo el vampiro – Él viene.

Rachel no le iba a perdonar si al _muy burro_ le acababa pasando algo.

– _Bueno. ¿A qué mierda estáis esperando…? – Había dicho un momento antes Anders. Y había hecho un gesto evidente de impaciencia apoyado en la pared –… Se supone que son de los vuestros. Bueno, o al menos de los tuyos, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el plan?_

– _No hay ningún plan. _

Tenían que encontrar un plan.

Mitchell dudó un instante antes de volver a mirar a George.

– No es a Rachel a quién quieren – Habló Mitchell y después de a George pasó su mirada por Nina – Es probable que les moleste lo que hizo Rachel… pero puede que pretendan algo más… Sin duda esperan que me acompañes… que me acompañéis.

– ¿Y no es lo que vamos a hacer? – George titubeó – No puedes ir solo…

– No voy a ir solo.

Annie que había estado abrigándose a sí misma, sus manos rodeando su propio torso como si en realidad pudiera sentir un frío que le era ajeno, brincó un poco y después abrió más los ojos y parpadeó. – Esto es una locura.

Anders no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso…

Buscó, como había hecho des de que estaba allí, la puerta de la casa para intentar saber si podía salir de esa casa en cualquier momento. Dio un paso atrás.

Y vio a Mitchell levantar una ceja con ironía en el proceso.

Había tenido oportunidad más que comprobar que Bragi no le iba a servir de ayuda.

No en ese lugar.

Con los gigantes, con los enanos… esas eran criaturas distintas.

Las criaturas de la oscuridad aún mantenían un poder en ese mundo que, de momento, no había vuelto a los dioses. O a sus reencarnaciones humanas para el caso.

Levantó el dedo índice para intentar explicarse. Toda su expresión, las cejas en clara tensión y sus labios en una fina línea mientras intentaba explicarse.

– No puedo ir, chico Crepúsculo. Esto es una pésima idea – La broma no pareció ser divertida para Mitchell. Por la risita de Annie, pero, no había caído del todo en saco roto. Suspiró – A menos que quieras hacer enfadar a un montón de dioses – Creyó que eso, aunque técnicamente ni siquiera fuera verdad, podía funcionar – Te sugiero que vayas allí, dónde sea que estén, con tus amigos los hombres lobos.

Hubo un instante de silencio y después intentó seguir. Aunque el maldito vampiro ya lo había empujado hacia la puerta con algo parecido a un gruñido enfadado. El neozelandés se tensó aún más por eso.

– Mi hermano pequeño es Odin… tu sabes… él es…

– Calla.

– Pero…

– A juzgar por ti mismo – La mirada evaluadora viajó de sus amigos a él – eso no sirve de nada aquí.

Le pasó por la cabeza a Anders, que ya que tenía tan claro que no iba a ser de ayuda, quizás tendría que empezar a plantearse – para su propio horror – que ese hombre pretendía usarlo de cebo. _Genial_.

_Estás muerto, Anders. Eso es genial. Agnetha va a volverte a matar después. _

– Nos vamos.

_Eso si es que esto no se te va de las manos… y acabas lanzando tu un montón de vampiros locos a la búsqueda de dioses. _

_Mierda._

– No… yo…

– Abrígate. Hará frío en el muelle.

.

.

Rachel tenía sangre en la sien. Y se encontraba aún confusa cuando recordó que la habían golpeado a las puertas de Honolulu Heights antes de perder toda consciencia.

Escuchó risas de fondo y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de jaula que, de todos modos, no iba a poder contener un par de hechizos de los libros de Cathel.

Fue consciente de pronto que había otras celdas… no, celdas no… en verdad eran jaulas. Otras como la suya.

Y que había gente allí.

Mantenían a personas para su alimento. Estaba atrapada allí, con esos vampiros ancestrales en algún lugar.

Y lo último que sabía de Mitchell es que le había dado su palabra de proteger a Anders y, claro, a sus amigos… hasta que pudieran resolver ese pequeño sangriento problema de su tipo. 'Si él hubiera muerto esa noche… haría días que todos estarían muertos también'. Griffin se hubiera encargado ya de ello.

.

Anders aún se preguntaba si no debía echar a correr en cualquier momento. 'O por qué demonios dejaba que le metieran en esa mierda… cuando obviamente esa chica no era su responsabilidad… ni tampoco lo que le pasara al maldito Mitchell del demonio'. Sin embargo allí estaba: del lado del hombre que había provocado seguramente una de sus futuras peores pesadillas.

El asesino de los 20 del túnel…

Aún le venían ganas de vomitar al pensarlo.

Intentó fijarse al menos en los pasos que estaban dando hacía esa trampa. 'Siempre podía esfumarse cuando un despiste del otro le diera la oportunidad'.

Ese lugar de Gales, para el caso, era todo gris y lleno de pendientes. Las casas eran de piedra y estaban bastante bien conservadas. Mejor, como mínimo, que el tétrico hotel donde se suponía que Mitchell y sus amigos vivían. Al avanzar hacía el muelle, sin embargo, vio que había también aquí un montón de viviendas medio en ruinas, con negocios en la planta baja que no parecía que fueran a volver a abrir jamás.

_Un perfecto paisaje apocalíptico. _

Pasaron dos calles donde los edificios tenían al menos un piso más de lo habitual y después Anders vio el mar, un par de barcos pequeños destartalados que sin embargo parecían haberse mantenido en buen estado hasta hacía poco, y después ese almacén maldito. Una puerta oscura de garaje en él.

Mitchell murmuró algo para sí que no llegó ni siquiera a entender bien pero que a todas luces parecía poco tranquilizador.

Había ventanas rotas y restos de fachada allí.

Y ruidos en el interior.

– Están aquí.

Eso no era exactamente lo que él diría una buena noticia.

– Bien… te espero a fuera.

El vampiro volvió a dedicarle esa mirada que ya le había dado un par de veces en el maldito hostal.

– Vas a venir conmigo.

_Ni de coña. _Anders se sintió entonces lo bastante seguro o quizás con el suficiente miedo por su propia vida para oponerse en voz alta.

'Todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora ya le resultaba lo suficientemente absurdo'.

– No.

– Anders… – El susurro sin duda quería sonar amenazador.

No había peor amenaza que la que podían encontrar en el interior de ese antro.

– ¡No!

En la atmosfera del lugar, una ligera niebla entre ellos ahora, la voz de Anders pareció resonar.

– Cállate… y ven.

– No voy a morir aquí… – Se armó de valor gesticulando quizás demasiado con las manos – No por Rac… no por ella y tampoco por ti o alguno de tus amigos. Ni siquiera os conozco.

Un ruido indefinido, que venía de dentro de ese cuchitril, hizo que saltara un poco hacia atrás. – Yo no estoy loco – continuó pero al ver que Mitchell ahora sólo lo miraba y no lo interrumpía – No me voy a meter aquí. No sé si te has fijado que Bragi es completamente inútil por lo que respecta a…

– Ellos no pueden matar un Dios.

– ¿Cómo?

– Eres cómo una maldita cruz, Anders… – Mitchell lo agarró del brazo con algo de aprensión – Una maldita cruz andante. Yo no debería poder acercarme a ti. Es… - Intentó buscar una palabra – Desagradable. Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo en contacto con la estrella de David de George. No me afecta tanto.

Los ojos azules de Anders fueron de arriba abajo por la calle aún atentos a cualquier sonido y después objetaron con el gesto como si fueran a salir de sus órbitas.

Hubo un ruido más, esta vez al final de la calle. Y en esta ocasión Anders y Mitchell observaron unos niños a lo lejos entrando y saliendo del umbral de su casa.

Era un milagro que sí había nadie en ese garaje delante del cual que estaban, aún no hubieran salido a por ellos.

Mitchell se giró, dispuesto a ignorar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir ahora. – Vamos.

Y aunque Anders había pensado ya que estaba loco, esta vez no dejó que se lo repitiera una vez más.

Antes que el Dios hubiera vuelto a parpadear, John Mitchell estaba golpeando la puerta.

Era un milagro que no estuviera a punto de darle un infarto.

Dudó incapaz de mostrar toda su incredulidad.

– Creo que olvide decirte que tienen que invitarme a pasar a una casa para poder entrar…

_Esto no está pasando._

– Prepárate.

Un hombre regordete les abrió la puerta. Era bajo, de pelo blanco y ojos oscuros. Vestía un traje de mezclilla y tenía ese aire que, en realidad, John Mitchell no tenía y que, en cambio, Anders Johnson hubiera imaginado antes en un vampiro. 'Ese estilo de ropa antiquísima que le daba el aspecto de una reliquia de otro siglo'.

Anders suponía que si, de verdad, había pensado en huir: ese momento ya había pasado.

El otro hombre también titubeó pero pareció extraordinariamente consciente que Mitchell iba a estar allí en un momento u otro.

Hizo el ademán de oler el aire. – ¿Dónde está tu amigo peludo? ¿No nos lo has traído?

– No. – Mitchell pareció tranquilo e hizo un gesto a Anders para que le siguiera dentro del estúpido garaje. – Pero me gustaría recuperar a una amiga mía…

– ¿La escocesa? – El hombre regordete se río. – Griffin dijo que te enfadarías si la tocábamos. Y no quería hacerte enfadar hasta…

El vampiro irlandés no se exaltó ni protestó. Permaneció frio y con una ligera sonrisa. Así que Anders supuso que sabía lo que el otro quería decir.

–… No voy a ayudarle a atrapar al bebé de mi amigo George – Sentenció sin embargo de improvisto. Otro hombre apareció en ese momento.

Examinando a Mitchell por un instante.

Anders casi se preparó para una explosión de rabia de alguna parte. Pero el hombre alto que acababa de aparecer por un momento solo se río.

– ¿Y qué nos traes a cambio?

_Oh, no. _

Eso no sonaba para nada bien.

Eso no estaba bien.

Se preguntó si Mike, al recibir su cadáver iba a llamarle imbécil o iba a sentir pena por él.

– ¿Qué cree usted? – preguntó el vampiro irlandés casi con sorna. A Anders no le pasó por alto que había evitado mirarle. Aunque el hombre bajito estaba claramente confundido por él.

La niebla pareció entonces espesarse. De pronto estaba por cien sitios a la vez e incluso pareció atenuar la luz que brillaba en el interior de ese garaje.

– Prefiero no conjeturar nada la verdad – El hombrecillo se retiro un poco cuando Anders se movió. - ¿Por qué no se lo muestras tu mismo a Griffin? Aunque ya sabes que el único motivo por el que va a dejarte salir de aquí después será para cazar ese fenómeno que va a nacer, ¿verdad?

Mitchell se rió. 'Cómo si no le importara en absoluto esa extraña obsesión con su amiga embarazada – Aunque Anders, no tenía muy claro que Nina pudiera considerarse amiga del vampiro. Le había parecido que George y ella le importaban, de todos modos'.

Pero ahora el irlandés no pestañeó.

– No me preocupa lo que pretenda Griffin – Sentenció.

.

Allí dentro, en el fondo del local, la discusión por el futuro bebé seguía sin duda en guisa.

– _¡No hables así! – Insistió una voz aguda a gritos – Griffin hizo todo lo que pudo para atrapar a esa zorra… _

_Unas risitas le precedieron. _

– _Loba… – Se rió otro – A estas alturas debería estar muerta… Necesitamos el bebé. Radtzwill no puede tener razón… no puede ser humano ni un hombre lobo de forma común. Si esa profecía…_

La disertación se interrumpió.

– Caramba – Un vampiro bien vestido, más que el resto al menos, se alzó dejando la mesa donde estaban detrás. – ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa, Mitchell! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Los otros se carcajearon

.

**N/A:** Capítulo un poco corto. Pero solo porque, bueno, si os habéis pasado por mi perfil, ya sabéis que vivo en Escocia y estamos todos un poco excitados estos días. Quería subir los cinco primeros capítulos (y el prólogo) de forma seguida porque lo que queda por venir es el motivo por el que escribí este fic: La situación que quería plasmar y que prefería que tuviese un poco de historia detrás :-)

.

.


End file.
